College Girls in Pants: the Fourth Summer
by xoxsummerbabyxox
Summary: My version of the Fourth Summer. Bee is at Soccer camp, Lenny is staying home, Carmen is in Charleston, and Tibby is in Southern Cali. Please R&R and criticism is appreciated seeing as this is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this fanfic that is related to the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**

Ok, so if you are reading this I suppose you know who I am, who my three best friends are, and what the pants can do. If you have no idea what I am talking about then read on.

I am Bridget Vreeland. My friends Lena, Carmen, Tibby, and I make up a sisterhood: The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. I know just what you are thinking "Oh great, I get to read about PANTS!" Yeah well maybe so, but this is no _ordinary_ pants story…

First I shall tell you about the pants, _the traveling pants_. At a thrift store one day Carmen, one of my sisters (well actually I don't have a sister, just a twin brother named Perry, but she belongs with me in the sisterhood, so she is really as close as a sister could be, maybe even closer...) found a pair of pants. Yes, just pants. They were a little worn and had speckles of bleach on them, but for the most part they were ordinary jeans that she bought for 3.49 including tax. She took them home and I don't know what she did…put them in the 'treacherous back of the closet' where everything forgotten, yet once loved or grown out of lived. She never even thought about them again until that first summer when we were 16 (well actually I just like to think of myself as 16 then, we were really 15, turning 16 at the end of the summer). So Tibby wanted them and we all tried them on. Magically the pants fit us all even though we had completely different builds. They are what brought us together when we were apart. Honestly I don't think I would have made it through that summer if I hadn't had the pants…

So now you are probably wondering who all these people are and why I am even taking the time to write about them. Well together we are the Septembers all born within 19 days of each other, Lena being the oldest, and Carmen the youngest. If I had to describe my friends I would describe them in terms of soccer. Now Lena would play midfield, helping every way she could. Lenny is the quiet, passive, beautiful, loving Greek. Carmen would play defense. She would not let anyone past her…well maybe she would if Good Carmen was feeling generous…She would defend her family and her friends with all her heart not stopping to think about it. Carma is the caring, outspoken, fun, occasionally reckless babe. Tibby now, would play goalie. She wouldn't let anything past her, being the cynical one she is. Tibberon is the deep, sardonic, rebellious filmmaker. I, Bee would of course play forward. I go for everything always meeting the challenge not stopping to heeding the consequences or even think about them. In truth though I am the real temerarious one, the one who always manages to mess herself up, but don't get me wrong, I HAVE grown up since that first summer…

Now we will fast forward to the present. Tibby is going to an aspiring film director camp thing (I do care about it!) in California. Carmen is going once again to South Carolina to visit her dad and step-family. Lena is staying home again, refusing to go to Santorini in thought of seeing Kostos, but everyone agreed it was for the best. I of course am going to soccer camp with Eric in Florida. How could I stay away? I'm not even sure which I meant…

So commences our fourth summer, but right now its time for the pants to awaken.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I am sorrythe prologuewas so long, there will be actual chapters soon though!**


	2. Bee's Surprise

"The future depends on what we do in the present." - Mahatma Gandhi

Bee wakes up to someone knocking on the door and shouting "Bee wake up! It's almost 10:30!" She groans. Why can't her roommate Aisha get it? Wait that's right she left yesterday…another shout "BEE!" Wait, she knew that voice..."ERIC!" she screamed. She ran out of bed and unlatched the door. "It's about time you opened that door, pretty soon I was going to leave!" Eric said jokingly pulling her into him for a kiss. "Wait I hav…" she got cut off by his kiss. "…morning breath." She sighed. "At least let me brush my teeth! God Eric!" she said fake irritably. "Why are you even here?" "I came here to see you, and to drive you home…" not getting a response he added "…that is, if you want me to…" Bee snapped out of dreamland "Of course I want you to drive me home! You can stay with me until we have to leave if you'd like…that way you can meet my friends!" "I'd love to" he said pulling her closer for another kiss. Bee pulled away sharply "I have to brush my teeth, gosh!" she scowled playfully at him. "Fine Bee, just leave me rejected!" "Fine I will" she said going into the bathroom. Eric threw his hands up in frustration and sprawled out on her bed. Bee came out and lay next to him for awhile. She then propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him. Eric wistfully pulled her towards him until he spoke "We should go now, Bee…" "…'kay" she said sorrowfully as she grabbed her suitcases. She was already packed and had been since the day before yesterday. He grabbed her bags and they walked hand in hand down stairs and out the door to her car.


	3. Lena's Loneliness

"Never let the fear of striking out get in your way."-**George Herman "Babe" Ruth **

Lena walked outside and called Bee's house. Perry answered the phone.

"Hey Perry, is Bee home?"

"No, she should be back soon though…"

"Okay, thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Lena proceeded in calling her friends houses. She had been home three days and not one of them had come home yet. It was Thursday and Gilda's was on Saturday. They better hurry up and get home Lena though desperately. She was going to be the only one of her friends to stay home this summer. She would be the only one of her family too. They were all dumping her to go to Santorini, Greece. She could go of course, she could still change that. The only thing was Lena didn't want to go to Greece. It brought hack so many memories of her, her olive grove, and of course Kostos. She had gotten over him of course, but she still was not yet free of the pain gripping her heart. Actually it wasn't gripping her heart; it was choking and suffocating it. She couldn't bear to see him and his happy family all gathered around the table laughing and having the best time. She just couldn't bear it, thinking that all of it could have been hers, his 'Beautiful Lena's' if it wasn't for Kostos and his mistake. He had broken her heart sure, lots of people get that, but he was also her first love, he was the first person she ever thought she could actually spend her life with. Well almost. She could see herself years from now with Carmen's step-brother Paul. A single happy memory of that second summer. She loved Paul. She should concentrate on him instead of he-who-shall-not-enter-Lena's-mind. Maybe if she called and asked him he would visit her. Or maybe, she could visit him! No, wait that wouldn't work…she would just be in the way of family bonding time with Carmen and her father's family. She would get in the way of Carmen and Paul's friendship. Still maybe she could call him, and ask him if he would come visit her this summer. And that's just what she did.

**Please tell me what you think! Review if you will...just click the little button on the left...there ya go!**


	4. Carmen's Drive

"The power of imagination makes us infinite."-**John Muir**

Carmen drove like crazy all the way back from Williams. She couldn't help it, she was happy, but really, really wanted to get home to see her friends. Apparently Lenny was the only one home now though. She could also see Win. If a policeman pulled me over for speeding, he would probably not only give me a ticket but send me to an insane asylum Carmen thought to herself and laughed. She was just so excited to be almost home though, she needed desperately to see her friends and hear them laugh. She also missed Win a great deal too. She missed everyone her mom, step-dad, Ryan, her dad, Paul, Krista, and Lydia. It was hard to be far from home for this long, it was really hard. Her first year at Williams had been a lot of fun too though. Carmen had made a lot of new friends and even enjoyed some of her classes. Her roommate, Alyssa was really nice too. Alyssa had helped Carmen with her homework countless times and she had tried to make it up to her by throwing her a party. Alyssa didn't have that much fun though because she had come out of one of her classes that Carmen did not have with her sick. So she was lying on the bed puking the whole time. After like an hour and a half Carmen made everyone go though so she could have the peace and quiet she needed. Carmen had tried, she really had…It just didn't seem to work out. Alyssa had apologized for the whole thing and a day later, after she had made sure that Alyssa was feeling better, Carmen bought her a big chocolate cake with white frosting and pretty little pink flowers on it. Alyssa loved the cake; amazingly it was her favorite kind as well.

Carmen snapped back to the present as she began driving down her road. When she came to her house, she just passed it until she came to Lena's. Carmen rushed out of the car almost strangling herself with the seatbelt, and began pounding on Lena's door. "Lenny!" she exclaimed as the door opened.

**Review-I need to know what people think of this...**


	5. Tibby's Ride Home

"Try not to become a man of success but a man of value."-**Albert Einstein**

Tibby woke up and stared at the clock waiting for it to focus. "Damn!" It was already 12:19! Tibby scrambled out of bed and pulled on the first clothes she could find. She dumped the rest of her clothes into her suitcase and ran out to the parking lot. She paused catching her breath then jumped into her car. She started the engine then called Lena.

"Tibby!"

"Hey Len, looks like I am going to be later than I thought…I kind-of slept-in and I am just leaving. I still have to pick up Brian too…"

"Well, it looks like you are going to be the last one home then…"

"Everyone is already there!"

"Well umm everyone except you and Bee but she already left…"

"Okay well I better get on the road then…"

"You're not even on the ROA…!"

Tibby hung up and sighed. She navigated her way through the parking lot and turned out. It would still take her awhile to get home…AND of course she had to promise to pick Brian up. But Brian would of course be waiting for her and would make the driving go faster…She popped her gum and sang out the lyrics of the song that was playing off-key. It was going to be a long drive home.

Eventually Tibby pulled into University of Maryland. As usual Brian was waiting for her looking only the slightest bit inpatient as if he had expected the whole thing. He walked over to the car and she popped open the trunk for him. He swiftly deposited his luggage then opened the passenger side door.

"Hey Brian"

"Tibby"

He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She kissed him and sighed again.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

He shrugged it off and kissed her again. She started the car then pulled into a gas station. She filled the tank, used the bathroom, and bought some snacks. Most of the rest of the car ride was spent in silence, not that either one of them seemed to mind much.

**Please Please tell me what you think...I know it's not much now, but oncetheir summer starts it will get better I promise...**


	6. Bee's Arrival

"Nothing is predestined: The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings."-**Ralph Blum**

Bee and Eric arrived sooner than they expected. Lena and Carmen both frantically started screaming when they recognized her car. They screamed even louder (who would have thought that was possible?) when they saw Eric.

"Oh My God Bee, it is so good to see you!" Lenny said still screaming. "We've all missed you so much!" Carmen added a little more calmed down than Lena. "Lena and Carmen this is Eric, Eric Carmen and Lena." Bee announced. "Tibs isn't here yet is she?" Bee asked. "Bee, if Tibby were here she would be outside screaming and crying with us…or maybe she would be spewing cynical remarks, either one…" They laughed. It was so good to hear Lenny and Carmabelle laugh again.

Bee noticed that Eric was standing uncomfortably off to the side fiddling with the leather of his watchband. Certain memories and feelings of a night last summer came rushing back. "Well I will see you guys later. Have Tibberon call me when she gets back okay?" "Okay" they said simultaneously and walked inside Lena's house.

"Well your friends seem nice." Eric said. "Yeah, they are…" Bee said with a sigh. "C'mon lets go to my place now." Eric followed her obediently into the car. Bee drove to her house and they made out for twenty minutes before they actually got out of the car. Eric slinked his arm around her waist as they grabbed their luggage. Bee unlocked the door and walked in, pulling him along with her. Bee looked completely unbothered by the fact that no one came to greet her. "Where is everyone?" Eric asked. Bee was silent for a little while. A look of pain crossed her face but only for a split second. "Umm well my dad's at work I guess and Perry is probably in his room…" Eric couldn't think of anything to say to that. It must hurt to think that no one even comes to see Bee when she gets back from her first year of college. Well except her friends. That was all she had, her friends. Eric wrapped Bee in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss before walking to Bee's room.

**Thank you so much**** Hillton for being my first and only reviewer! If you people do review please tell me which plot line you like best! Thanks- Kaitlin**


	7. Lena: waiting and worrying

"Let they words be few."-**Ecclesiastes 5:2 from **Words of Wisdom

So Lena had called Paul. He of course had agreed to come and visit her but it still wouldn't be for a while. She loved Paul. Even more she loved thinking about Paul. It was nice to know that he was someone who would always be on her side. Paul would never ever break her heart either she suspected. Maybe she would paint. Maybe she would paint him. She could use the copy she made from her portfolio…I don't even need that she thought to herself. She imagined painting him. The painting would be beautiful and he among other people would love it and she would frame it and give it to him sometime. But then again she did not want to have to go all the way to her room to get her paint…

She was insanely bored out of her mind. Carmen had come then gone home to unpack, the same with Bee. Tibby though, still hadn't come home and Lena was starting to worry. Everyone said she was probably just stuck in traffic which was probably true. She just couldn't help worrying for one of her best friends. Oh and Tibby had Brian! He would never let anything happen to her. Just then Lena saw a car coming in her driveway. She ran outside and screamed "Tibby!" It was then she noticed that Tibby did not get out of the car. _Oh, _it wasn't even Tibby's car! Now Lena felt horrible and stupid…wait…whose car was that anyway? Why were there flashing red and blue lights at the top? _Oh My God_ Lena thought.

**Ooh Cliffhanger! Now you have to keep reading! Ok I am sorry my chapters are so short…I should probably combine some point of views…But please still review and tell me what you think about it so far! –Kaitlin **

**Btw I may not be able to update until probably a week later because I am so busy during the week…It might be even later than that…**


	8. Distraught Carmen

"Life is a pure flame,  
and we live by an invisible sun within us."-Sir Thomas Brown

Carmen was slowly unpacking her suitcase tossing everything into her dirty clothes basket in the corner of her room; she would bother to wash them later. Just then the phone rang. "Hello…?" A very tired Carmen answered. She heard crying on the other end. "Oh My God Lenny what happened?" There was more sobbing on the other end. "Never mind Lena I'll be over as soon as I can." Carmen pulled back on her shoes reluctantly. This day would never end. She grabbed her cell phone and ran out to her car.

Now she decided to call Bee. "Bee" Carmen said already crying, "I need you to come over to Lenny's right away" she said between sobs. "Carma what happened? What's wrong?" Bee asked hurriedly already biting her lip to keep from crying. "I don't know Lena called me and...I just don't know…do you want me to pick you up on my way over there?" "Yeah I'll be ready…" Carmen hung up and started crying even harder. She swung over to Bee's house and picked her and Eric up. Eric seemed deeply involved and his eyes already reflected the shininess of tears. He was rocking Bee in the backseat. Carmen felt a twinge of jealousy wishing Win was here to comfort her…

Just then Carmen turned onto Lena's road and gasped. There was a police car in her driveway…a police car? What had happened that was so bad? Carmen had barely parked when the three of them had flown out of the car and rushed through the Kaligaris' door.

With a click glance around the room she noticed that Tibby was still not there. _What? _How could Tibby STILL not be here? She almost became annoyed at her because she was not here in Lena's time of need. Just then a thought struck her. It was so scary and so…she didn't even have a word for it…she couldn't even think about that certain thought anymore. It was pushed to the very back of her mind. The deepest, darkest, most inconspicuous corner there was. Somehow this struck her as funny _I didn't know my mind was that big_ she though. Carmen couldn't bring herself to laugh about this it just came out as a high pitched squeak sound. Bee looked over at her worriedly. "I'm okay" she mouthed with a nervous, uncertain smile. A very distraught Lena came down the stairs with the police officer. Carmen snapped to attention. She still could not make any sense of this…that is until she looked into Lena's eyes. "Oh my god no…" Carmen said softly. Bee was now crying into Eric's shoulder with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Carmen rushed over to Lena. "It's not that bad…she should be okay…" whispered Lena barely audible over all the chaos.

**Sorry you guys...yet another cliff hanger...it's the only way to keep you interested though...I guess you shall just have to keep reading! If thereis evenanyone reading this...**


	9. Tibby's White room

To find what you seek in the road of life, the best proverb of all is that which says: "Leave no stone unturned."- **Edward Bulwer Lytton**

Tibby woke up to a white room. _A White Room?_ They did not have a white room…Brian did not have a white room…A clean room? That was even more unlikely, especially for her. Tibby was still puzzling over this when she struggled to pull herself to a sitting position. Pain seared through her arm and up her shoulder. She quickly flopped back down and fell asleep deciding it was all a dream.

Tibby again woke up to a white room…_God damn it! Why was she in a white room? _Tibby heard someone gasp. It was a pretty little perfect person…how nice. _Wait… that was a nurse…I'm in a HOSPITAL? _Tibby took in her surroundings and wondered why she couldn't havecome to that conclusion before. _Hmmm…that was a hard one_..._a perfect white room, with a perfect little nurse…God I am stupid _Tibby thought.She opened her eyes back up. She did a double take. Her eyes weren't quite focusing…wait there were four pairs of eyes staring at her. Beautiful green ones the color of celery, Powdery blue ones, and two pairs of dark ones. The faces slowly came into view…four faces she recognized…and they slowly registered. "Oh My God" she murmured.

Seeing Tibby was awake they all hugged her. Bee was the first to speak. "Are you all right…Tibberon?" she said slowly. Speaking slowly was so unlike Bee Tibby almost went back to sleep convinced she was mad. Those four penetrating eyes bared into her. "Umm yeah I guess…my shoulder kind of hurts though…" Tibby then took that moment to remember she hadn't seen them (except for Brian) for…_I don't know…a long time_! She thought, annoyed at herself...Tibby just wasn't in the mood today to be an analytical person. "Bee, Lenny, Carma!" Tibby shouted. The nurses stared at her, just stared. Brian looked a little hurt by this so she brought herself up and kissed him then said softly "Brian…" He seemed pleased with that.

They all wanted to know what happened. Tibby really couldn't remember though. A car…_Wow that took thought power! _Hitting something…the steering wheel probably…hurting…and well waking up to this sick fantasy. Eventually a doctor shooed them out. She had to get x-rayed.

Thankfully Tibby had not broken her left arm. _I only broke my right!_ Ha ha just kidding…how could she find this funny with an armful of searing pain in a _hospital_? She quite frankly didn't care, she was happy to be alive. Now this was too a very scary thought and she almost slipped back into dreamland it was so unlike her. _Why the Hell is everyone changing? _Her mood was quickly gone. _Well I still had some of my old self…_

_How well that would have gone at my film camp_ she thought, waking up in her own room. Tibby's arm really hurt though. It wasn't just like a scratch, or some childhood boo boo. It hurt really, _really_ bad. She had dislocated her shoulder, but it easily popped in (not to say it didn't hurt…)

Tibby was excited. For today was Gilda's. She absolutely couldn't wait. She needed to see the pants again, to feel them, to smell them, to taste…_wait…I am ABSOLUTELY NOT going to taste the pants!_

**Well this was my longest chappie yet. I was inspired because w00t I got6 reviews! Hooray! does dance with many twirlies okay well to prevent you to visualize THAT picture look forward to what comes next! I will probably get another chapter in sometime this weekend…hopefully. Btw: this is supposedly going to be my last single POV chapter so they can be longer…for your enjoyment of course…lol **

**Luv Kaitlin **


	10. Gilda's

"First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do."**-Epictetus**

**OK I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while…I had a bunch of homework and project to do last week. Then on the weekend I had a softball game and my little sister and brother had soccer and baseball games…I have been sick too and it really doesn't help that I am a procrastinator and that your mom tries to go and boycott everything electronic in the house and that I had minor writer's block…well anyway…I got on the other day and I was like OMG I have 19 reviews! It made me so happy that people read this and like it…So I would like to thank Hillton, faeriebnh, beezkneez, Alicia, Katie, me, Riza-4789, IamBEE, and too lazy to log in…btw too lazy: I am sorry about killing my chappie ending, my paragraph deformities, and my inconstant tenses…;) Ok well here it is hope you like!**

Bee quickly jimmied the lock of their monumental Gilda's. As soon as it popped open everyone seemed to revel in the moment…Carmen of course had brought the 80's music (cough-"_horrible"_-cough), Lena brought the candles and blankets, and Tibby brought the food which consisted of raw cookie dough, sour gummi worms, deformed cheese balls, Odwalla, and strawberry pop tarts. Carmen brought the pants too of course, and ceremoniously unfolded them. The old fading paper peeked out from the back pocket. Bee took them and found the small tuft of grass she had carefully tucked into the opposite pocket. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes remembering…

Carmen slowly the rules and opened them gingerly pausing every couple seconds for the effect. She looked around. Bee looked impatient as usual; Lena looked very passive yet seemed to be smiling inwardly; Tibby looked about to be on the brink of tears, yet threatening to burst out laughing at any second. Carmen…_what did she look like?_ Tibby snorted, breaking Carmen's thoughts. Apparently she had taken, ahem, stolen, the rules from her.

Bee couldn't stop laughing; she had almost choked on her personal favorite, the sour gummi worms. Tibby had just read the rules of the pants out loud; and boy, were they funny! "I can't believe we actually wrote those!" she managed to choke out. Tibby was rolling on the floor, Lena was crying from laughing so hard, and Carmen she looked well, oblivious to the whole thing. Bee quickly explained and had Carmen read them herself since none of them could actually find their voice…

Lena cleared her throat, indicating that they should move on now. Of course the three had understood her meaning and became serious at once. They then drew for the pants and Carmen got them first. Next Lena got them, the Tibby, and then Bridget…Next came the hardest part for all of them…saying that famous forever instilled in their mind phrase. "To honor the Pants and the Sisterhood, And this moment, and this summer, and the rest of our lives, Together and apart." All of them were silent as they packed up and drove home…they needed to hold on to this special moment as long as they could…

**Kinda short but I ran out of ideas...**


	11. Bee & Eric set off

Life is either a daring adventure or nothing.**-Helen Keller**

**Okay, well my faithful reviews you have inspired me. My highest hope was to reach at least one review, then 3, then 5, then 8, 10, 12, 15, 20…_and now look! 21!_ So I have decided that I shall thank you on here…btw for that reason this might be a little longer I guess…**

**Hillton: **thanx once again for being my first reviewer...;)

**Faeriebnh: **thanx! Keep up with your story too!

**Beezkneez: **it is believable, thou shall find outh if they readeth…(don't asketh! lol)

**Alicia: **well I wrote more! Hope you like!

**Katie: **(my nickname!) I loved our review it made me feel awesome that people like it so much!

**Me: **so I shall try to cut down on the drama…I am _supposedly_ trying o make chappies longer…XP

**Riza-4789: **love third summer with the pants! Thanx for your review! keep writing please!

**IamBEE: **Lovely you have inspired me most! I love how you review so much!_ I dub thee my most faithful reviewer!_

**Too lazy to log in: **see last chappie or my profile I apologized…and I am supposedly trying to correct my grammatical errors…

**Munchkindelite: **Thankx! Bee is my fav character too…I am _supposedly_ trying to emphasize on Tibby, Lena, and Carmen though because other people like them…XP

**BTW: All you anonymous reviewers do you have an account? Do you have stories written or anything? OH I ALMOST FORGOT: special thanks go to: xOxPiinKdiiamOndZx3, faeriebnh, lupinlover11**** (w00t! HP! XP mo!), and munchkindelite**** for adding me to their favorite author's list! Love you guys! (ALL OF MEH REVIEWERS!) **

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."**-Helen Keller**

**So here is the REAL chapter ENJOY!**

**Bee's POV-------------------------------Plane boarding/ride**

That was exactly what was going through Bee's mind as she boarded her plane to Sarasota, FL ((Florida)) with Eric. ((See quote)) She knew that this summer would be special like all the rest; it would have its own little corner in her heart. Undoubtedly it would also trigger an effect on her perspective of life and love as well. She vaguely jolted into reality upon human contact. Eric had grabbed her hand and was dragging her to a seat while she was off in lala land…

"You okay Bee?" Eric asked gently. His eyes searched her face, full of concern. "Umm…yeah I'm alright Eric. Honestly." Bee stated. She leaned into him a little. A smile played on his beautiful, god like lips (yes I do notice such things!) until Eric gave in and broke into a wide smile. She smiled back, it was contagious. Bee breathed deep and smelled his smell. She loved his smell. Even more though, she loved smelling his smell. ((Remind you of another chappie? Lol newayz…sry I couldn't resist))

Bee and Eric just stood like that for awhile until a refreshment cart rammed Eric in the back. Bee burst out laughing after making sure he was okay. I mean they were just standing in the middle of the aisle. Eric quickly found a seat after that and pestered the flight attendants. Bee had a window seat which she was quite happy with. Gazing wistfully out the window she fell asleep her head nestled into Eric's shoulder with his head resting gingerly on her golden adorned cascade.

**Eric's POV-------------------------------Plane**

Eric woke up to beautifully blonde hair obscuring his vision. Bee was still asleep. He shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, careful not to wake her. Eric just sat like that with Bee for a while thinking about what this summer could possibly have in store for them this year.

He silently pondered this until the plane was about to arrive. He sighed and carefully shook Bee awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she kissed Eric softly. He kissed her back with a deeper kiss. He didn't want to push it though because Bee had just woken up and she might still be crabby, after all many people are, including him, not ALL of the time though mind you…

**Okay so it wasn't exactly long, but it shall be plenty long with the reviews or else I would combine more of the sister's POVs…So I hope you like it! Please review! Btw: would you guys like having the guys' POV's in next chappies? Tell meh what you think! Oh and by the way (regular parenthesis)****are one of the Sisters' thoughts and ((double parenthesis)) are mine...**

**-XOXO luv XOXO Kaitlin-**


	12. Lena and Paul: acceptance or denial?

** Ok I am very, very sorry last chappie was so short…I dunno there is not much to do on a plane and I couldn't get into detail because the only time I have actually been on a plane was when I was like a day or two old. I was on a plane in a nurse's lap because I was born 10 weeks early and weighed like 2 pounds, 1 ounce or like 3 pounds, 2 ounces or something…I even had a newspaper article after meh! But anyway I had to go to a different hospital because we were on a trip to my great grandparent's house and they did not have the equipment to deal with me. Okay I am sure that was really boring and quite frankly you don't care probably only like 1 or 2 people will read my boring author's notes…so now here is the story after my reviewing thanks'…I was off school today so after much procrastinating I gave in and wrote!**

** Bellamegs: **Oh My God you never know I could have made the whole thing up! Sorry for implanting such thoughts in your head…I didn't realize…I can completely understand if you like hate me now ((which I am not implying it IS a spoiler by all means…)) The third was my favorite…my brain is full of snot (lol people you know who you are!) But I have been really congested and ditzy today…I dunno I just don't think before I act on days like this I guess…I shall try to get my act together for your sake…I didn't know you would read it so fast, you know! Many people aren't on a whole lot…so I just assumed I guess…Well I shall get on with my story but for Heaven's sake please don't read this! But I mean it was called College Girls in Pants: the FOURTH summer of the sisterhood and you would read it WITHOUT reading the third one? Okay well I know I would ((I lied on making my point…o well)), I except all blame…I couldn't sleep at all last night because I felt so bad and if it makes me feel any better that happened to me in a sense too because I read excerpts off the internet and my friend told me like all that had happened…well thanks for your review! I didn't really get the part about looking into my character though…like detail or something…? These weren't my intentions, my intentions were good! ((Toy Soldiers)) Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for putting me on your author alert list AND fave author list!

Btw **IamBEE**: I know exactly what you mean! Just a couple of days ago I found a diary from like fifth grade ((I am in eighth now…)) and I so could not believe I had written that! I wrote REALLY crappy poems too…! Lol!

"Dost thou love life?  
Then do not squander time,  
for that is the stuff life is made of."  
-**Benjamin Franklin**

**Lena's POV-------------------------------Home**

Lena was at home sitting with Carma in her living room. Bridget had already left with Eric yesterday and Tibby had left the day before. It was a sweltering summer day and Lena really hoped with all her heart that when her family left for Santorini tomorrow that the air conditioning wouldn't like blow up or anything….

Just then the doorbell rang. Carmen looked at me then probably seeing as I didn't want to get up and my family was doing last minute shopping she would get it. She screamed then flung herself out of Lena's vision. _Ooh let's guess who this is!_ Lena though sarcastically. It was Win, what luck! Carmen did have the pants on after all…" Just go Carmi!" Lena shouted. Carmen stuck her head inside and smiled and said "Thanks Lenny!" _Carmen was genuinely happy and I am moping through the house being very sour to everyone…at least in my thoughts…_ Lena pondered much to her dismay. So she would try to clean up her act. Just then she heard a car rev its engine and with that Carmen was gone.

_ So this is what it must have felt like for Tibby to stay home all summer without any of her friends, but not all of my friends have left yet…Carmen is just going out for a stroll…_ Lena mused. She desperately hoped that their sleepover for tonight wouldn't be dubbed a 'no-go'. Lena sighed and went outside cradling the phone in her arms to the pool. She grazed the water slightly with the edge of her toes. It was cold and very inviting. Lena almost got in but then decided it wouldn't be fun to swim, and laugh, and play in a desolate pool all on her own. A couple minutes Len decided to call Paul.

"Hey" Lena said tentatively.

"Hi Lena" Paul replied sweetly.

There was a calming silence after that and immediately Lena felt better, not _everyone_ had deserted her.

"I've missed you so much Paul…"

Lena could see him smile at that one.

"My summer has been very lonely so far without you Lena."

Lena felt herself grow red, even now. That was the only time she was glad he wasn't here…

Lena continued to talk with him and even though it was just small talk, she was overwhelmed by being caught up in him. _God I do love him_ Lena thought as her heart leaped. Then as she tuned back in Paul did something quite unexpected…"I love you Lena." He said and hung up not waiting for an answer. Lena stared at the phone as the operator recording came on. _He loves me!_ Lena thought. _He really loves me!_ She sighed with relief. She loved being tangled up in him.

Lena could only imagine how Paul was feeling. He had put himself out on the edge by saying such a thing. She could hurt him, she could feel what it felt like to hurt someone and not be the one who was hurt. ((did that even make sense!)) _Shame on you Lena! _Lena chastised herself. _I would never do such a thing and you know it! _Lena challenged her previous thought. She was feeling indignant today such things were bound to happen. _I love Paul and I know it. He loves me and both he and I know it…It's his turn to be clued in on the knowing…_

**Paul's POV-------------------------------In his room**

Paul stood sweating. _God Damn Its Hot!_ He thought to himself. Paul was not one who was big on cussing but today was an exception. First of all it was as hot as hell outside. Second of all his secret love, Lena (well maybe not so secret, at least not anymore…) well anyway he had called her up; no actually she had called him. He couldn't help it he was so nervous. At the end of their brief small-talk conversation he had told her he loved her. Of course he did love her but still…She might love him, or she might NOT love him back. The latter one was deadly, he had never had much of a love life except with Kelly, but hadn't really felt anything for her, at least not like it was with Lena.

Paul was even on the verge of calling Lena back and apologizing for what he had said. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Paul questioned.

"Hey Paul" The person on the other line answered.

Oh My God It was Lena. His thoughts were running wild as he steeled himself for what would come next. I'm sorry Paul; I just don't feel the same…or something along those lines.

"Paul, I have to tell you something…" Lena trailed off

Paul shut his eyes tightly and tensed his body for the final blow.

"Paul…I love you." Lena stated quickly all the while her breathing increasing at a deadly rate, so full of emotion.

Paul sighed. "I love you too, Lena"

** You like? I dunno about this chappie but I know it was better than the last one…When Bee's plot line comes along again, I might include all four of their POV's or at least two of them or something…**

**-Kaitlin**


	13. Carmen and Win meet again!

**Okay…So again I was pleased with my reviewers and am updating even though today has been a long day and I wasn't planning to ((don't worry I won't even begin to tell you about it))…First here's the thanks! ((ooh! Look I am getting so much betta on my long author's notes! _Pumps fist in air… o0))_**

**Hillton:** Okay I dunno…I had always liked Lena and Kostos together better than Lena and Paul but I figured she finally had to move on with the end of the 2nd and the whole 3rd book and all…Yeah about the whole _I love you_ thing…I figured Lena and Paul have had these feelings bottled up for well over a year and it had to get out sometime and well, it did. It will come in use in further chapters ((I am NOT Implying anything…I shouldn't even have said anything…oh well…)) Lena is changing in a sense kinda like all the others; growing stronger, maturing, and learning how to defend their weaknesses and such…well I think you get the picture…Oh and Thank you so0o0o0 much for adding me to your favorite authors list and favorite stories list…it really makes me feel loved! ((GAH! What is with these long response to review note thingies! lol))

**IamBEE or Mary whichever you prefer really:** Yeah I know! What is with people trashing Eric! I like so0o0 totally love Bee and Eric together! Oh and with saying Bee's chappie was bad, that is not exactly what I meant…I meant because it was a little brief and such…OMG the same with me! I was like Lena how can you have feelings for Paul? But then I realized for her own sake she really had to get over Kostos. I am very errr…flattered for sake of not a better word coming to mind that you think I am such a great writer…Oh and do you have an account? Or are you going to make one? Sorry I was just wondering…XP lol -Great minds think alike eh? - ((double GAH! lol))

**HOORAH! 25 REVIEWS! ((BTW At the end I am going to give you guys what I think about the whole movie coming out thing…I really have to get it out I guess…XP))Oh and I decided I will keep in the whose point of view it is because some people might get confused about whether say it's Carmen's or Win's…k here it is!**

"There is no success without hardship."  
- **Sophocles**

**Carmen's POV-------------------------------Lena's living room**

Carmen was sitting with Lena in her living room being practically accosted to death with boredom. ((Am I morbid or something cause I have an awful lot of joke references to death…? lol)) Lena apparently wasn't in the mood of doing anything except maybe breathing or sighing once in a while. Lena seemed to be doing a lot of just thinking and sighing lately though, Carmen shouldn't worry. (What kind of a thing is that to worry about anyway?) So Carmen sat there and it was just about to kill her ((SEE?)) for not talking over such a vast expanse of time. Carmen you see loved to talk even if it was about non-sense. She should be used to Lena's quietness by now though.

Just then Carmen heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at Lena who just had her chin cupped in her hand and seemed to have no interest whatsoever of answering the door. So Carmen got up to get it. She opened the door and screamed. IT WAS WIN! She flung herself at Win and kissed him. He smiled and kissed Carmen.

"Hey" Win said

"God Win, I've missed you so much!" Carmen replied.

That was pretty much it for the talking.

Soon after their snogging session ((haha isn't that what it's called in Europe or something? And just to clear it up it means kissing for all you American people and btw I am really not trying to offend anyone, I'm sorry if I did…)) Carmen broke away.

"I should really stay with Lenny tonight. I am the only one who hasn't left yet…" Carmen trailed off until she heard Lena break in.

"Just go Carmi!" Lena said.

Then Carmen stuck her head in and shouted "Thanks Lenny!" with all her heart.

Carmen hugged Win glad for Lena to have accepted this. Win led Carmen to his car and then they proceeded with their newly found date.

**Win's POV-------------------------------Date with Carmen**

Win pulled Carmen into his car and started the engine. Carmen let her head rest on Win's shoulder.

"So…Where do you want to go, Carmen?" Win asked.

Carmen eyed him incredulously and gave him a Cut-that-crap-Win-Just-go-wherever-you-want-to kind of look. Apparently Win got the idea. Carmen smiled knowing he would understand. Neither one was perfect after all. ((As much as I would like to leave you guys hanging and tickle you till you review I will be nice and continue…;) ))

So Win took Carmen to Hard Rock Café, one of his personal favorites. His dad used to take him here all the time when he was little so it hold a kind of sentimental value for him. Perfect for this night.

As they walked out of the car hand-in-hand and started up the sphinx adorned pyramidal water crest ((what the heck am I typing? O well)), the song registered in both their minds. They looked at each other and burst out laughing for it was some 60's or 70's high-pitched song about sex. ((That actually happened to meh! XX))

Sitting at their cozy one-sided booth Carmen whispered to Win.

"Man this place is a work of art…I actually get to eat with Elvis staring penetratingly at me." Again Carmen had succeeded in making him laugh.

"So what should we get Win?" Carmen asked.

"Umm…I honestly don't know…maybe some nachos?"

"Sure" Carmen replied quite un-stealthily.

And after much eating, talking, and laughing the night began to draw to a close with dusk gracefully approaching upon the horizon. Win drove Carmen to Lena's and with one sweet last good night kiss they parted.

**So what did you think? Do you guys like the guys' POV or not? I'm not quite sure meself ((there goes my Irish side XP))…Gah! You know what I just realized? I have a bruise on my chin! OMG! _Pushes bruise until right hand swats left away _((okay now REALLY don't ask! I can't help I'm a nerd…can I? lol)) But newayz…So this is what I think of da movie! I have watched the trailer religiously…once I watched it 37 times in a row, even still laughing at it…**

**  
Bee-**perfect casting but I did expect 'the hair' to be I dunno more recently banana peeled color…? w00t! Blake Lively rocks my socks!**  
Tibby-**almost perfect…I expected her to be less glamorous…Amber Tamblyn is too pretty, and too nice…**  
Lena-**okay have some problems here…Lena is GREEK! She has straight dark hair and eyes the color of celery…but I can understand why they picked Alexis Bledel b/c their personalities are most similar…  
**Carmen-**America Ferrera is exactly who I imagined to be Carmen, well almost…  
**Eric-**For heaven's sake Eric is supposed to be half-Mexican! Mike Vogel even though he is soooo hot is definitely NOT half Mexican…His eyes were dark under dark arching eyebrows…3rd summa haha I am so pathetic! I even know what page it's on…page 50—errrr 51 I think…  
**Kostos-** sooo needs to be hotter…he looks like 30 in da trailer at one point…  
**Brian-** More geeky!  
**Bailey-** very cute except Bailey was guarded at first and still taunting throughout it…  
**Paul-** okay he is really and completely un-hot in my opinion…not what I pictured at all…it does not exactly say that Paul was hot tho…Too old and open I guess…  
**Krista-**good but I imagined her to be more rebel-like…

**Most of all I am Mad that it is PG! Grr…Bee is not going to get close with Eric, no juicy stuff basically…now my little sis can see it! You know how bad that sucks! Lol neway plz tell me what you think! I live for your people's reviews! much luv xoxo xsummerbabyx Kaitlin**


	14. Tibby's Interference

**Oh my God many thankies for your guys' reviews! Okay I decided after this chapter there will be no more guys' point of views…I think it's just too much…Oh and after this chapter I am going to include all four of the sisters' POVs and will give you guys the choice of longer chappies and longer waits for them, or shorter chappies like the ones I have been writing and shorter waits…So it's completely up to you…REVIEW! ((haha look that rhymed!)) Here are my thanks!**

**Riza-4789**Thanks! I dunno what I was thinking bout Eric I think I got confused…I have no idea what I did…I have persisted in writing! lol ;) love your story! ((haha look! I am getting better!))

**Hillton: **Yeah I completely agree with what you said about the movie. I like Alexis Bledel as Lena personality wise but she just doesn't look like a Lena…I definitely think she will be able to pull it off though…With PG your target audience is mostly moms with little kids, throwing in the occasional teenager, it's a family movie…Brashares' books deserve better! Yeah I have decided to obliterate the guys' point of views after this chappie just had to get through with Tibby and Brian or it wouldn't be fair…Wow I am thinking about fairness with my or…erm excuse me Brashares' characters…XP I'm such a NERD! ((lol esp. Sara and Jen)) Yeah I really like Win he's probably my favorite guy with the exception of Eric…but anyway I really need to stop with these dreadfully long author responses…((well I definitely didn't redeem myself on this one…lol))

**Oh and I have an idea for a new fanfic but I want my faithful reviewers' opinion on it…I'll announce it later because as of now I am too wrapped up in this story to start another but keep your eyes peeled! ((haha that's a weird metaphorical expression…but I LURVE it newayz…)) **

**So here's what you've been waiting for! Chapter 14!**

"Fall seven times, stand up eight."  
-**Japanese proverb**

**Tibby's POV-------------------------------Southern Cali**

So Tibby had flown to Southern California. Whoopee. It was completely uneventful. She had sat next to some loser who slept and need I say snored as if all Hell were about to break loose? Tibby was not a happy camper. Whatever sleep she had tried to get on the plane she was denied because of a certain someone.

Once she had gotten to Southern Cali though, things improved slightly. After all Tibby was here to do what she loved to do most in the world, filming. They all got a tour and a camera. It turned out that there was going to be a contest of some kind. Tibby felt confident she could get a high ranking in it, but then again she didn't know who she was up against. There could be some competitive talented contestants. In all there was about 32 or so people enrolled. The instructor and also one of the judges, Mr. Rosen, wanted them to make a sample, if you will, short film. So Tibby was very eager to get started and also see what talent she would be up against.

The next day all of them were given the day off to get their 'sample short-film' started. At first Tibby had major filmer's block ((lol)). Eventually it dawned on her that she was in a city, infinite possibilities laid out before her, and best of all she had the latest and most high-tech camcorder along with a Samsung digital camera.

She watched as an unfathomably gorgeous man walked by. She popped the lens off of the digital and took a picture of him, but only for herself. Apparently he heard the soft dull click of the picture and turned around eyebrows raised in an extremely sexy manner.

"May I help you?" He asked slightly amused.

"Uh…Hi I'm Tibby." She said trying desperately to fight off the giggles that were smothering her normal breathing patterns.

"Nice to meet you Tibby. I'm Daniel." The not-so-mysterious-man replied.

"You too" Tibby blurted a little too quickly.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime Tibby." Daniel said curtly.

"I hope so…" Tibby said under her breath.

Tibby knew him from somewhere…She would tell her mom to send her yearbooks to her…Then she would find out who 'Daniel' was… "Shit…" she muttered as her cell phone started to ring, startling her.

**Brian's POV-------------------------------Bethesda, Maryland ((Home))**

"Hey Tib, its Brian" Brian offered.

"As if I hadn't noticed…" Tibby said sourly still looking after Daniel.

"What's wrong Tibby?" Brian asked genuinely concerned.

Tibby laughed nervously "Uhhh…Nothing Brian, I'm fine."

"Okay…well just wanted to check up on you I guess…Bye Tibby I miss you even now…" Brian said hoping to encourage her that she could talk to him if she needed to.

"Bye Brian" Tibby said and hung up.

Brian stared at the phone. Something was wrong with Tibby she seemed…well distant while talking to him. She talked as if she was in a trance almost, monotone and as if all the emotion had leaked out of her voice. He decided to shrug it off. Tibby was probably having an off day or was just wrapped up in her filming or something. But still it worried him. Maybe something or someone was interfering with their relationship Brian contemplated. He hoped to God not, but still it was a possibility.

He had no idea how close he was to the truth.

**Okay sorry you guys…I am in a weird state of mind and had major writer's block on this one…besides Tibby's story line is my least favorite in my fanfic and in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants books. Well I am horribly sorry if it sucked and completely brought you life happiness down a notch...((see what I said 'bout weird state of mind!)) Sorry Tibby fans...lol anyway please review! **

**Luv Kaitlin 3 XOXO MY LOVERLY REVIEWERS!**


	15. Water fights, boredom, tennis, and milk ...

"Friends are like melons. Shall I tell you why?  
To find a good one, you must a hundred try."  
-**Claude Mermet**

**Haha I absolutely LURVE that quote! Melons! They totally rock my socks!  
**

**Sarah: **Don't worry you are most certainly not as big a nerd as I! Sorry, just had to get that off my chest…But ya I guess I shall go to shorter chappies after this one…I will try to post at LEAST once a week k? I have waayyy too much to do in the week so usually I will update on the weekends, normally Friday…

**C:** well ya I am so0o0o0o over your snide comments now…well I guess snide is not exactly the word I was looking for…more like hurtful-killing-my-creative-writing-spirit type of word…o well…but I did kinda try to take it into consideration…KINDA, only kinda…

**IamBEE-Mary-Lupinlover11-w/e take your pick…XP: **Well nice to know who you are eh? I have read both your stories by the way…Ya so0o0o0o0o0o….erm…well…thanks for your review! Looking forward to your story if you do indeed write one!

**Hillton:** I just would like to take this time to tell you ((wow speech-ish eh?)) that your review made me feel a lot better! Seriously though, you rekindled some of that unique ((ya don't comment on that…XP)) spirit lurking within me…((huggles to you and gives you a cookie!))

**Riza-4789: **you suck! I have like I dunno 5 more weeks of school! I get out June 7th and I think that's later than yours…hmmmm…well anywayz in regards for you 'call for help' I shall tell you that I am not really one to give advice, I am more the one who needs it! So I thinks that you shall have to suffer with me on writing Tibby/Brian's part…or more Brian's I guess…MWUAHAHA! Ya well I suggest you add an author's note to the end of your next chapter and ask people what they think…CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR NEXT CHAPPIE!

**IamBEE-ish person…jk: **Thanks for your second review! It's totally okay that you reviewed a little later on the chappie I completely understand how that is…

**Joskers: **Thanks! Hope you shall keep reading…XP that was uhhhh nice…

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**Oh I didn't mean you had to read my fic but I thought that was kinda weird that they had a similar plot going with Lena and Paul, so I told you. Yeah I was just kinda like when did Carmen have a sister? I mean she wanted one but I didn't think she ever got one. Anytime I was just confused I guess. I do really appreciate your review though! Can't wait for your next chappie even if it is 2 weeks…btw you are on my fave stories, authors, and author alert/story alert…just thought you should know…you should be proud! ((ermmm sorry 'bout that…GAH! Not another! I REALLY have to stop these long thankies that nobody reads cause I know you guys wanna read the story…or so I think…XP))

**Chapter 15 ((I think…)) w00t 36 REVIEWS! Thanks you guys!**

"Friends are like melons. Shall I tell you why?  
To find a good one, you must a hundred try."  
-**Claude Mermet **

Bee----------------

Bee lay sprawled out on the grass. She had already unpacked her duffel and met a few of the coaches as she was one of them once again. Camp didn't start for the campers until the day after the day after tomorrow; it was only the day before tomorrow. ((XP)) This year Bee was coaching a girl's team. So was Eric. ((surprise, SURPRISE!)) Ah Eric…such a…hmm? What's the word I'm looking for? Maybe Godlike, lovely, beautiful, sexy, hot, fervent, passionate, intense, and any other synonym for a praise filled word. _It's such a beautiful day…really hot though…_Bee thought to herself. Just then Eric came out and dumped a cooler full of ice and water all over her, as if he had heard her thoughts.

"Oh, Bee,-_laugh_-I'm so-_laugh_-sorry I guess-_laugh_-I didn't see you there" Eric said trying desperately to mask his ever growing smile.

"Eric! You ass! I'm going to get you back!" Bee shouted

He pulled Bee up and she hugged him. _Great he thought now I'm soaking wet_

"Thanks Bee, I was getting hot" Eric replied swiftly not giving her the satisfaction of getting him back…yet

Bee gave him a look between a scowl and a glare but she laughed anyway.

"C'mon" Bee said grabbing his hand.

Bee had lead Eric to the sea shore. It was a little bay hidden by scratchy thicket that she had found earlier while exploring. The bay was beautiful in midmorning. The water was a clear, blue, reflection of the distant blazing sun. White caps adorned the crests of the roaring waves. Sea gulls could be seen gliding along the slight breeze. _I wonder why no one's swimming_ Bridget thought. Apparently Eric had thought the same thing and was already stripping down to his suit.

He waded in and she just stood there mouth agape. She watched his tone, tan skin ripple over his muscles. The blue of the sky and the ocean contrastingly reflected in his dark eyes. She ran over and kissed him unable to wait any longer. Eric broke off the kiss and dunked her that was how it all started.

They played for many hours when they should have been helping get the camp ready for the campers. They had many water fights, dunking contests, and throwing contests. Okay well maybe only Eric threw Bee but still.

On one such occasion that just happened to be a very salty and wet water fight, Eric had gotten ready to throw Bee and stopped just with her in his arms. He just stared at her. She had her eyes closed ready to be dropped into the water. Bee opened one eye hesitantly and then broke into a wide grin. It was then that he threw her.

Currently however they seemed to have run out of energy. Both Bee and Eric were floating drifting in unhurried increments toward the shore. Once they reached it Eric picked Bee up, not unlike that last summer, and she fastened her arms around his neck. She nestled her head in his neck. She was sunburned as well as he, and they both winced a little. Eric grabbed their clothes and walked out of the thick bramble. Just then the assistant camp director walked by and saw them.

Seeing them soaked and smiling, AND on top of that about to display PDA Natalie Brackman said "Um, Excuse me?" in a snooty voice.

They stopped dead in their tracks and their smiles slowly fled.

_Way to get on the wrong side of Natalie, Bee _Bridget thought.

Lena----------------

Lena was excited- tomorrow Paul was coming! He had decided to come earlier and stay longer on account of their previous conversation. But yet again, Lena was unimaginably bored to death.

_Hmmm…I wonder what my friends are doing_ Lena mused. She could probably figure this out since she knew them so well. _Bee was probably making out with Eric, or rather playing soccer maybe. It **was** a soccer camp after all. Tibby would be cramming her whole summer into her video camera. Carmen would be hanging around her dad's house…Carmen would be hanging around her dad's house, that's it! I'm going to call Carmen and we can both be put out of our misery! _

Lena calls Carmen's cell, but sadly no one answers. Mustering up some courage she calls Carmen's dad's house.

"Hello?" God, it was Lydia, they never exactly got along all the time.

"Uh, hi, is Carmen there?" Lena said as politely as she could.

"Honey, Carmen does NOT live here" Lydia replied snidely.

"Can I talk to her though?" Lena said her voice wavering.

"Actually she just went out to play tennis" Lydia said and hung up.

"Well then" Lena huffed. "I guess I'm not going to talk to Carmen."

Just then the phone rang making Lenny jump about 5 feet in the air.

"Hello?" She asked guardedly.

Dead silence on the other end . Someone was breathing heavily. It scared her. She hung up.

_Well on to another matter. Hmmmm…what should I wear tomorrow when Paul comes to pick me up? _She ran upstairs and started thumbing through the clothes in her closet. Not just her closet, her divided by love closet. Various looks of pain crossed her face. Kostos, non-Kostos, non-Kostos, Kostos, Kostos, Kostos, non-Kostos…She flung herself on her bed thinking of what to do. _Maybe I'll burn those clothes._ Lena thought and got excited like a pyromaniac about to play with matches. No, Lena was not exactly a superb candle lighter, she couldn't burn a pile of clothes without setting her whole house on fire…She could donate them maybe…No, she'd stuff them in a trunk and set them in a humongous box with lots of locks and she would swallow the keys! Yes that's what she would do, and of course it would backfire like on the cartoons she used to watch. I know, I'll just have to go shopping and get a new outfit!

Lena slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her phone. She flipped it on and absentmindedly looked through the pictures on it as she locked the door. Then she stopped and examined a certain picture. It did not have a zoom and the picture was blurry. Obviously taken with her holding it out and taking the picture. There were two figures by a lake? No, a certain olive grove. The first figure was her, the second was, she squinted her eyes…Kostos.

Carmen----------------

"Hey Lydia, who was just on the phone?" Carmen asked.

"No one Carmen, probably some telemarketer." Lydia retorted.

"Okay then thanks, I just thought it might have been my friend Lena. She's home alone all summer and she probably just figured that I was moping around the house too, but _apparently_ she didn't call." Carmen said her temper rising.

"Carmen" Lydia said warningly.

"No, no, really it's okay that you treat my friends like crap, I don't give a damn about them right?" Carmen the hothead stalked off to her room.

_Lydia really needs to get over herself. She should get used to it now. Sure I'm not one of her perfect little quiet blonde kids but I AM my dad's kid! _

Paul came in quietly and shut the door. He waited for her to talk.

"Why can't bad Carmen just leave me alone Paul? I just had a fight with Lydia." Carmen stopped thinking about what to say next.

"She didn't give the phone to me again when it was my friend" Carmen stated childishly. "I mean Len could really NEED something." Carmen eyed Paul to see what he thought about the matter.

"Carmen you know just as well as I that Lena was probably just calling because she was bored and wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well…" A deflated Carmen trailed off and Paul stood up to leave.

"C'mon Paul, lets play tennis." Carmen said grabbing his arm.

The tennis really got Carmen's mind off Lena, just as she hoped it would. Again she creamed Paul but it was good to be playing again. One game, the second one however, Carmen did not win. Paul won. _God, he's gotten better since…wow two years ago, surprise there Carmen. _

"Yeah I play with Al sometimes, he misses playing with you, you know." Paul said thoughtfully as if reading Carmen's very thoughts.

That made Carmen smile as she whacked a tennis ball exceptionally hard and it whizzed past Paul's head and hit the fence.

"C'mon Carmen, this isn't baseball." Paul said jokingly.

Tibby----------------

Tibby went in a grocery store hoping to get some juicy footage. _Ha, in a grocery store? _Tibby thought pessimistically. She switched on the digital camera figuring it'd be more use to her in here. Daniel's face stared back at her. She smiled, and the hunkiness of him hit her again. ((XP!))

Tibby roamed the aisles inattentively for awhile taking the occasional picture of a ripe tomato. She stopped in the refrigerated section. She could take close-ups of the milk. _Ooh how bout COLD milk bottles?_ Tibby thought unenthusiastically. She watched the shoppers for awhile. Her heart went out to an old lady. Tibby turned back on the camera. She clicked as soon as the lady opened the frozen food's glass door. She caught the lady perfectly. Her eyes were shut against the sudden blast of cold air and all her emotions shined through. ((Ooh who can tell me what that's from? I'll give you a COOKIE!)) _Perfect_ Tibby thought. _It's a keeper._

That brought Tibby outside again. It was really warm. Okay warm really isn't the word…more like sultry and oppressive. Soon she found herself wandering again. Slowly she came upon a sandy shore before she even knew it. There were lots and lots and even MORE LOTS of people on the beach. She hardly had room to stand much less take out her camera, but she managed. There were guys and girls surfing, families having picnics, girls sunbathing, people swimming, skiing, boogie-boarding, body-boarding, jet skiing, doing everything imaginable that there was to do on the beach. Someone bumped into her spilling lemonade all over her shorts. She wasn't surprised.

There was one guy surfing that she was particularly interested in. He was really and I mean REALLY good. He was hot too. If he entered a contest, he was sure to win compared to the other talent out there. Once he even caught her eye and her heart practicallymelted_. Shame on you Tibby, you love Brian remember!_ _Oh yeah, but Brian isn't here remember? _This guy doesn't even know I exist; know who I am, or much less like me.

Just then he came out of the water and walked straight towards her. There was something shockingly familiar about him though…_Wait it was…!_

**Sorry you guys, I just had to do that, this being a big chappie and all…Oh and sorry about the delay. You wouldn't believe how busy I have been this weekend but I really have to stop writing because I have a major book report due tomorrow and it's already 7:00 here, I have to go to bed at ten…I have 1 1/2 out of 7 PAGES done, so yeah, I REALLY have to stop writing now…I shall TRY to get the next chappie up next weekend though…If I get lots of reviews MAYBE sooner, I'm not promising anything though! Hope you guys appreciate this cause it's 7 pages long! The highest I've gotten before is I dunno, 3 or 4 so review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Luv you all or ya'll as we say down here…Kaitlin **


	16. Bee: a soccer ball full of memories

"If you can't accept losing, you can't win."**  
-Vince Lombardi**

**So uhhh, I guess its back to shorter chappies now…Oh and you know how the movie is supposed to be coming out June 3rd? Well I saw a preview for it last night on TV and it said it was coming to theaters June 1st! Hooray! You know what else? Today ((May 11th)) is my secret crush's ((uhh he is currently not aware of my feelings… )) birthday so I would just like to give a shout out to him ((him meaning MW…))! Okay one more thing…you know the third SotTP book? Well Ann Brashares wasn't even going to include Eric until her faithful readers said that they'd like to see him in it! It woulda SUCKED ((Okay maybe I am exaggerating….XP)) if she hadn't put him in it! Okay now here are my thanks to my reviewers! BTW I got happy I got 5 reviews in that chappie in such a short time so I decided to update! Sorry this went up so late after I wrote it…I really did have to get MORE of my book report done…XP**

**Hillton: **Okay so I lied…my book report is actually due Monday ((Currently it is Wednesday and I was bored and doing my book report is not exactly fun…Actually now it is Friday…)) now because she gave us a couple extra days because the computers in our school had to be shut down and some people don't have computers at their house ((Can you IMAGINE!)) so she had to postpone it…Thank God…XP…I looked back over some of your stories and only a couple chapters are short compared to mine…Your Bee and Eric parts are REALLY good! Sorry you get out of school so late…my cousins go to year round school though so at least this is betta! ((GAH! Lol)) Glad you made my day too!

**Sh: **Thanks! Nice to see some new faces…nothing against the ones who have been with me since the beginning now though, don't get your panties in a bundle -

**IamBEE: **Okay, I don't exactly agree with you on two things. 1.) My writing is not as good as you say it is…2.) Your stories do NOT suck! I do agree with you that c was a jerk and I kinda liked the previous chappie too…Ya well unfortunately I can't tell you who it is…yet…MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! XP

**Maggopolis: **Okay here it is! Ha that was soon…same day eh? Glad you like it!

**Riza-4789: **Bee and Eric are uhh I think in Sarasota, Florida, US of A...XP Are you going to update your story anytime soon? PLEASE! ((nvm mind that last part as you just posted…XP))

**Disneymania101:** Hooray! Another new reviewer and one I highly admire I might add…XP Anywayz so you have your own computer in your math class? Hmmm interesting my school is a lot cheaper than that, yeah ALOT more…Math bores me to death as I was mistakably placed in the wrong class but by the time they realized it I was already well adjusted to my class and besides my friends were in there…And I practically hate my math teacher with her RC Cola and Mooooonpies…XP don't ask…I STILL think Lifesaver over exaggerates it cause I reviewed cause I like the story and the author! Can you have you BFF put a note at the bottom or something saying that she is your friend so I can distinguish you? I would feel really stupid if I was wrong…Glad to know I'm not the only one who can't speak a foreign language! I bet you are not as bad as you make out to be with the flute, I have played for…uhhh…this is my fourth year and I suck too…At Blazing Band like every flute is better than my even this sixth grader! But she had gone to a private school and had like been playing since she was four…by the way I'm 13…14 August 4th! w00t! And in the eighth grade…Looking forward to your ficcies! By the way like that you like it! ((XP))

**Wahoo! 43 REVIEWS! I broke 40! _Passes out Cookies _((with me you shall learn if not already, its best just not to ask! XP)) Well here it is chappie 16! **

"If you can't accept losing, you can't win."**  
-Vince Lombardi**

Bee sauntered around camp. She was horribly bored, and seeing as her cell phone didn't get any service here in Sarasota, far away from the city mind you, so she couldn't call any of the sisterhood. She was on probation, having to prove her good intentions and her love of soccer. Actually she was supposed to be doing the worst of tasks, well maybe not the worst, but certainly the most tedious, such as I don't know, maybe replacing ALL the toilet paper rolls in the camp. She had already done that, counted soccer balls, and spray painted the boundary lines on the field which actually wasn't that bad. Eric had it worse. He had to mow the fields and remove them of any obstructions such as rocks and sticks.

Bee aimlessly wandered around until she bumped into someone; well actually she tripped over them more than bumped. Now they were both on the ground. She immediately began laughing her head off when she realized it was Eric. He wore a slightly bemused expression and when he took in what had happened he joined Bee in her reckless laughter.

"What were you doing Eric, anyway?" Bee asked him trying hard not to laugh.

"I was responsibly picking all the rocks from this lovely field." He gestured around them.

"Yeah I can tell you have a lot more work to go…" Bee said between fits if giggles.

"Actually as you can probably tell, I just got away from it all to come and sit on my ass…and to think of you." Eric added guardedly, curious to see how she would react to the abrupt change in mood.

Bee stayed quiet for awhile not knowing how to respond. She drew her knees up a rested her chin on them taking in their very unkempt surroundings. The grass was almost knee-length although there were some scraggly trees nearby. The ground was quite cool though since the grass shaded it so well. The sky was still a deep azure blue without a cloud in sight. Hell, Bee didn't really care all that much where she was, for she was with Eric.

Alright screw the reflecting, she'd had enough. Bee sighed. She flopped on her back to the ground grabbing Eric's hand. They just stayed there for some time pondering quietly.

Bee woke up early, unable to sleep. Today was the day their soccer camp would finally be filled with aspiring soccer players. She sat up in her bed and the bunk squeaked sharply. She groaned, it was only 5:17 ((am)). Bee hastily pulled on her clothes and grabbed her soccer ball. Bee being a soccer dork, had bought a shiny new blue soccer ball. She figured that she could kick it around, have her team sign it, and hold memories of this summer to be.

Bee had been out maybe half an hour when someone walked out of a nearby cabin. It was Eric.

"Hey" He said quietly and stretched. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hi Eric" She replied quite amused at his appearance. His dark hair was matted to one side, major bed head, but at least he had managed to put on a shirt and a pair of shorts so as to not be suspicious.

"I wondered who the hell would be out here at…" He checked his watch "nearly 6 o'clock, should have known it was my Bee." Eric said with a smile.

She stood there one hip cocked out hand on it.

"So I'm YOUR Bee now am I" She replied sourly. He returned her scowl.

Bee picked up her soccer ball and threw it at him. Then she managed to throw a fuchsia colored sharpie at his head. He looked up confused, still groggy with sleep. She managed to muffle her giggle fit and then maturely picked it up and handed it to him.

"Bee, don't you have a more…ahem…masculine color?" Eric asked playfully and signed his name with a note that read:

'_Bee, hope this summer is as special as all the others. Love, Eric'_

She smiled simple and plain on the outside, yet smoking with an underlying meaning only a few would recognize.

Eric after admiring his handiwork threw the ball back to her. Bee threw it back to Eric. He stared at her questioningly.

"Wanna Play?" Bee asked sweetly.

"How can I not" Eric sighed.

It then occurred to Bee that she had never played soccer with him before; he had always been the coach. She had never even see him play, until now that is.

The game was pretty evenly matched. They were tied. Eric barely managed to pull the final goal though as Bee was not a very experienced goalie.

She plopped on the ground breathing heavily. Eric sat down next to her and put his arm around her. One though, just casually slung over her shoulder since they did not know when the others would wake up.

"Well you win, but I'm perfectly willing for a re-match" Bee remarked wistfully.

"Anytime" Eric replied.

**Are my chappies too fluffy? This one seemed almost disgustingly to me but I figured I had to get it up for you guys, I may end up replacing it though…depends on what you guys think mainly…Well I know it wasn't as long as the previous one but I have been getting better, this is nearly 5 pages…well hope you liked it tell meh what cha think! jklolmo luv Kaitlin ((xsummerbabyx))**

**Btw: this story is 34 pages on word! Wow hard to believe it's really that long!**


	17. Lena: Nagging little regrets

"It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed."**  
-Theodore Roosevelt**

**Hey you guys! I have LOVERLY EOG's, EOY's and EOC's this week and the next, so therefore the teachers are forced to refrain from giving us homework because it might get in the way of our studying and getting good sleep etc. So I was bored and decided to write my next chappie! I dunno bout this one though cause I was having writer's block as to what I should include in it…So there were mixed feelings about my fluffiness…I generally am not a fluff writer and don't worry there will be conflict along the way or it just wouldn't be realistic…But nuff said…XP**

**Not Just A Princess At Heart: **There better be a fourth book! That would be Bee's and she's my fave and it would completely suck if she just stopped the series there…I think there will be a fourth one though…wait…what is mine not good enough for ya? Hmm? Jk nothing can take the place of Brashare's books…Glad you liked it enough to review! Not many people do a little birdie told meh…but hey I'm definitely NOT one of those people and apparently neither are you guys! Score one for the fluffiness/unfluffiness…XP meaning it did not seem too fluffy…just to clarify…

**Riza-4789: **Score two the fluffy/unfluffy people! w00t! Glad you like it…sorry don't really have anything to build off of…XP Love your story though…I know I say it like every time but you should constantly be reminded how great you are! People here are for me…with a few exceptions…ahem…XP

**Bellamegs: **So you don't hate me? Wow score one for Kaitlin, that's at least one person in the world…XP I'm such a nerd…Believe me its okay that you didn't review my other chapters, I'm still ecstatic that you don't hate me! BTW that's score three for the I like the fluffy chappies/they are not too fluffy, which is what I have decided to dub it as I was confusing myself…

**IamBEE: **Yeah I love Bee and Eric too! You're still living up to your job! Yay people DO care! It's a miracle!

**Hillton: **I described Eric that way because he is HOT! Or so Brashare's has implanted in my head…XP…Anyway yeah I like that you like that I like that I respond individually to my reviewers…XP When I read fics that do that I feel the same way :) Hope you finish your homework stuff! This was a lot longer about me being hyper and everything but that was a couple days ago and it's raining today so unfortunately I am tired cause rain makes me tired! XP well hope you like this chappie! Score for both or neither, either way you look at it…

**XoBrownEyedBeautyXo**I'm glad that you like ALL my fanfics but so far I only have one…that will change eventually it's just that I have to get one story finished unless it is absolutely hopeless before I start another one or I will get confused and procrastinate and like never update…that will be a sad day…XP

**Meowcat: **Whoo glad you returned the favor…many people don't…but then some have so many reviews that they can't…I will persevere though! Hope you keep reading!

**Kris: **Looking forward to your review! Glad you like AND reviewed this then! It makes me so0o0o happy!

**You guys are AMAZING! 51 reviews! You know how great that makes me feel! Okay well this is chappie 17 Lena I think so here we go! Thank you all again! You are my inspiration! XP**

"It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed."**  
-Theodore Roosevelt  
**

Lena stretched and got up. It was 7:17 am. Lena, unlike some of her friends was actually a pretty decent morning person except on 'certain' occasions that she would rather not think about now…

Lena took a quick shower and then slipped into her light green mini skirt and white off-the-shoulder top that she had bought yesterday. Looking back Carmen had really knocked some fashion sense into her. ((Sorry I'm not exactly a fashion guru either…XP))

She then applied some mascara, a little black eye liner, green eye shadow, and some hastily put on lip liner. She never had really liked that stuff…She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she was over doing it. _I AM just picking him up from the airport after all…hmmm I'll just take him out for lunch if he's hungry then._ Lena thought settling the matter.

She grabbed her green handbag and pushed her cell phone to the depths of it. Lena just really couldn't handle that, she could think about it later after all. She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. Stepping outside she almost tripped over a package. Annoyed at almost tripping down the stairs she quickly picked up the package with one hand and unlocked her car with her free hand. Just then her cell phone rang. Lena set the package on top of the car and plucked her phone out of her purse just in time.

"Lena!"

"Hey Eff." She replied happily masking her annoyance.

"So are you having fun at home?" Effie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, tons. Can you hold on for a sec?" Lena said flatly.

"Uh-huh" she said obviously preoccupied with painting her toenails. She had a habit of grabbing a bottle of toenail polish and the phone to amuse herself when she was bored.

Lena swiftly pulled opened the car door, swung in, and pulled the door shut behind her all in one graceful movement. She then started the engine and again cocked the cell phone to her ear.

"Okay, I'm good now. So how's it in Greece?" Lena asked swallowing the little regret she had for not agreeing to go.

"Oh, it's good. You really should have come. I know you didn't want to 'cause of uhhh…a certain…problem-" Effie got cut off when Lena interjected.

"Really Eff, you can say his name now, I'm over him." Lena said tiredly.

"If you were as over him as you claim to be, why didn't you come then?" Effie asked coldly.

"Effie come on, you know why I didn't go, just leave it at that."

"Fine, whatever. But anyway as I was saying, Kostos is not even here Lena. He's on a business trip somewhere else. But seriously you should have come. It's just as beautiful as ever and Grandma wants to see you. Besides it's no fun without you. I mean I haven't even seen you all year practically and then all you want to do is stay at home and avoid you little sister." Effie said softly.

"Oh, Eff, you know it's not like that…But I'm still not coming to Greece, who knows when Kostos could return. Him and Grandma have not exactly been on close terms since well he got married and had a kid you know." Lena said wincing inwardly at what she had said.

"But I really do have a problem of you know…" Eff trailed off.

"It's the waiter isn't it?" Lena asked playfully.

"Uhhh, well I guess you basically hit the nail on the head." Effie laughed at realizing what she had said.

"That was from Grandma, honestly!" Effie cried indignantly.

"Eff, I'm almost at the airport, I gotta go okay? I'll call you later and we'll catch up. Alright?" Lena asked

"Okay if you insist. Have fun snogging with Paul." Effie said and hung up.

Lena smiled as she pulled into the airport. She replaced her phone back in her purse indifferently. It wasn't exactly her enemy anymore after all.

Lena hurried into the airport. She was right on time. Lena waited patiently until Paul's plane was announced as arrived. Lena walked down to the platform and looked for the familiar blonde haired Paul. She caught sight of him and promptly waved him down.

Upon spotting Lena, Paul broke out into a genuine wide grin that was hardly ever seen. It was a glamorous smile, very seductive, and reached all the way to his eyes. She smiled back as he hurried toward her, baggage in tow.

He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lena kissed him back the whole time thinking _Wow Paul is a really good kisser…I wonder why I haven't done this before…_

"You look beautiful Lena. It's been so long." Paul said breathing deeply.

Lena smiled, yep it was Paul. Plain and simple in words, but with such a flourish of delivering them.

"I've missed you a lot you know." Lena said as she interlaced her fingers gracefully with his.

**w00t! So how was it good? Bad? I know it was kinda short, it was originally longer but I decided to stop it there and save the rest for next time _evil glint fills eyes_ XP…Please review…you guys continue to amaze me with your 'supa fast!' ((XP that's my math teacher for ya)) reviewing skills…So review! _Cuts ribbon and watches people dash to read my story_…haha yeah right…XP By the way I actually got a xanga now under the same name so if you check it out that would be cool…it's ********and just as a warning if you do visit it I did NOT make those icons! If you do go please sign my guestbook, post comments, or review on this story and tell me you did! Well hope you enjoyed the newest installment! **

**luv  
Kaitlin ((xsummerbabyx))**


	18. Carmen Chili Cheese Fries and a Post Off...

"Take heed: you do not find what you do not seek."**  
-English Proverb**

**You guys rock meh socks! I mean seriously I have like 67 reviews! W00t luv you all! You guys should be proud I actually know what Lena's plotline for at least the next two chappies will be! Minor block with Carmen and even a little with Bee ((scary thought lol)) But anyway…Sorry I didn't post this yesterday I had to watch my three year old cousin Zach…then I had a softball game this morning and then I had to go to my little brother's baseball game ((w00t he got a homerun! I'm so proud of him! Don't ask…)) Then I went to the movies…No really I'll get on with it now…XP**

**danca786**Really though you don't have to read it if you don't want to…it's for your pleasure…and okay a little of mine too…okay I give in, a lot of mine…XP

**Cam: **Yeah I know the chapters are kinda short trying to work on that…am making slow progress though…Been told repeatedly, by myself especially…XP Well hope you keep reading and like this chapter!

**Riza-4789: **Shhhh! Can't tell you…_shifty eyes_…Yes once upon a time I loved Kostos too…_sigh_…

**Bellamegs: **Whew glad you don't hate meh…Yes I know I rule! Voices heard in the background: "Someone please pop that big egotistical head of hers!" Don't ask…that's my bro ((older 15 and no in case you're wondering he's not all that hot…or at all in my opinion)) K sorry bout that you guys…XP

**Someone: **Glad you liked this chappie! You posted twice btw…crap that means I only have 66 reviews…darn…oh well…Hope you keep reading ((yes I am a nerd, don't ask lol))

**Hillton: **Yes I would like to know what happens next too lol and it's my own freakin ficcy! But really I have Lena figured out and kinda Tibby…Have ideas about Bee and Carmen but I dunno they don't exactly seem like things I would enjoy reading meself…Yes I know it was short…I apologize…Yeah you would have heard more but Lena had to go get Paul…Promising more Eff though!

**Not Just A Princess At Heart: **Well it's not a book really…It's just told in different peoples' POV's…The first was Carmen, second Lena, third Tibby, so the fourth one should be Bee's…Hope that cleared some things up!

**Anonymous: **Thanks! Glad you like it! Yes Bee and Eric chapters are my favorite too…But unfortunately I have to go in order…after this one will be Tibby ((this is Carmen)) and after Tibby will be Bee again…So hope you stay tuned till then!

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**Mwuahaha you have given in! Lol anyway glad you like it! ((Sorry this will not be Bee/Billy as far as I know…which btw is not very far…and I already deleted the email so I don't really have anything to work off of right now…XP)) This update soon enough for ya? Lol

**Colly: **Glad you like it! ((Wow I really need to stop saying that)) But anyway I really appreciate your review!

**IamBee: **Yeah that's what I thought at first but then decided that Lena has to break out of her shell sometime…Paul makes her bring out a different side of her…well if you still don't agree what do you think she should wear besides that? I can edit it if you really want…Well glad you liked the rest of it!

**Sara: **Appreciate your review! If you don't mind me asking what's your last initial ((or name if you feel comfortable with that)) cause I know so many Sara's it's not even funny…I mentioned this site to my girlies and I just thought you might be one of them…

**I don't think I really need to bother with another author's note…But hey look apparently this is one! Well here my present to you: Chapter 18 Carmen…**

"Take heed: you do not find what you do not seek."**  
-English Proverb**

Carmen just sat there on her bed. Or actually not _her_ bed, but her summer bed, so it was for this summer. Carmen was going out with her dad tonight to dinner, just her and her dad, like the old times, except this wasn't going to be McDonalds. They were going to a fairly fancy restaurant called _California Dreaming._ ((Which is by the way an actual restaurant in Charleston, SC see I did my hw! lol))

So now she was home alone in her father's house. Krista was out with her friends, probably to the movies or the mall. Paul was up in Bethesda visiting Len, Lydia was at the store, and her dad was doing something or other…but alas she was alone and it was definitely not fun for such an outspoken person like her.

She had no one to call either. Lena would be out with Paul, Bee would be busy with soccer stuff, and lastly Tibby would be working on her contest thing. She pulled out some paper and began to write.

_Lenny,_

_Hey girlie, I've missed ya! My Pants time was very uneventful so I hope they do better for you, Len. _

_Love you much,_

_XOXO Carmabelle _

_P.S. Oh yes and say 'hi' to Paul for me!_

She grabbed another sheet of her pink sunset stationary and began to write Tibby.

_Tibbs,_

_So far so…not good. I already had a fight with Lydia and now I'm here all by myself. I'm going out to dinner with my dad tonight for father daughter bonding time I guess that'll be fun though, just me and my dad…How's your film camp thing?_

_Always,_

_Carma_

Carmen wrote Bridget next.

_Bee,_

_Hey! So how's it down there in Sarasota? Having fun with Eric? I can only imagine…Hope to hear from ya soon!_

(heart)_ Carmi_

_Brief but hey they'll enjoy hearing from me anyway…_Carmen thought to herself. She bundled up the pants and stuck them in a box and addressed it to Lena. She grabbed the keys to her dad's car ((btw he had been picked up by somebody or other)) and walked out to it. On second thought, she went back in and grabbed her cell phone. Someone of the sisterhood might call her after all.

She pulled into the post office and quickly hurried her way to the front. She mailed it and went back to the car. As she pulled out she saw a familiar face…_God who is that…Win?_ Carmen thought incredulously. Her first instinct was to jump out and run into his arms until she saw who he was with that is…((As much as I would like to stop this here I shall be nice and continue…besides it would be wayyy too short…))

Carmen sat there holding up traffic, squinting her eyes, desperately trying to see who that was. Gaining some sense she pulled off to the side. It was a girl Carmen quickly noticed that...she couldn't quite tell her age though from this distance…she was probably around her age though maybe slightly younger or older. She grabbed her phone and dialed Win's cell. She hoped that he would, and yet wouldn't have it with him.

She watched as he shouted something to the blonde, and much to her dismay pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Win said. His voice betrayed his annoyed look and Carmen almost forgot to be mad at him.

"Hey" Carmen replied flatly.

"Carmen?" Win asked obviously flustered about something. He looked around concernedly and obviously relived about something. Probably that his girlfriend had kept walking so that she didn't hear him talking to Carmen.

"Yeah hey Win, wanna come over this weekend?" Carmen asked innocently. She realized that she had conveniently forgot to mention she was down here.

"Uh actually Carmen, I'm not in Maryland."

"Oh" She said taken aback by his honesty. Well that wouldn't last long.

"I went to visit my Grandma, she's sick. I'm in South Carolina." Win said obvious traces of sadness in her voice that even made Carmen sorry for him.

"Some Grandma." Carmen managed to get out before she broke down. Carmen then hung up and watched in glum satisfaction as Win stood there with a look of perplexed sadness plastered on his face.

Carmen got back and it was then that she broke down. She called her mom. When she didn't answer, Carmen left a message:

"Uh hey mom, I just wanted to talk to you about some things…you know girl things…like the whole boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy cheats on girl, boy breaks heart of girl-thing…just call me back okay?"

Carmen sat crying hours on end until Krista managed to get home and find her.

"Oh Carmen, what's wrong?" Krista asked her own blue eyes filling as she wrapped her arms around her.

But Carmen didn't want this. She wanted to be surrounded by her three best friends…Krista just wouldn't understand…Krista just didn't understand her. She pushed her away causing more distress on Krista's part. Realization seemed to dawn on her.

"Okay Carmen. Just remember though, I'll be here to talk if you need me." Krista sighed and walked out the door.

Carmen sat up and wiped her eyes. She had a date tonight. She glanced through her closet and got out a pink tube top with a short khaki skirt. She slipped it on and glanced in the mirror. _Ugh, I'm going out with my DAD for God's sake! _Carmen thought thoroughly disgusted with herself. Carmen finally settled on a red blouse and a pair of black jeans.

After about an hour of watching TV Carmen's dad finally showed up.

"Uh, hey Bun, ready to go then? The reservation's for 6:30." Al said.

"Yeah, sure then…" Carmen replied uncertainly.

Al kind of cocked his head to the side.

"You okay Carm?" He asked.

"I'm fine…let's get going." Carmen said whilst rubbing a hand over her face and giving him a weak smile.

Al seemed to take his daughter's word for it; he didn't want to push her. When she was ready the truth would spill. One person can only handle so much.

Carmen ordered the Chicken Parmesan but hardly ate any of it. Al got Filet Mignon. He then decided to get Chili Cheese Fries as that was his and Carmen's favorite and always lightened up her mood. Especially when it was hard like when Al and Christina split up.

Carmen looked at her dad with tears in her eyes.

"You remembered…" She managed to choke out.

"Of course I did Bun, how could I ever forget." Al said softly as he pulled her in for a hug.

**Well hmmm…I had something completely different planned for this chapter but it turned out this way…So you like it or you don't…I know, I know it was a cruel thing to do but I just can't tell you anymore right now…So well I hope you at least slightly enjoyed this…Ha but that place actually exists not that I've actually been to it or anything, but they do serve all that stuff there…So tell meh what you thought/think REVIEW! Hey you guys this was 6 pages…not that it won't be short…I just HAD to end it there though…you'll see why later… **

luv  
xsummerbabyx (Kaitlin)


	19. Tibby: Green eyes and clear skies

"Imagination is more important than knowledge."**  
-Albert Einstein  
**

**Okay I have been bored ever since MIDNIGHT-PIXIE had to get off and then get back on and not talk to me until this was up…lol funness…So I decided to write another chappie for you guys… So anyone have any ideas about the last chapter? I would ask you a question about it and see who is smart enough to figure it all out but then again if I do it will give something away… Okay so I was having a hard time deciding who this guy should be…I narrowed it down to a couple of people…But I can't and won't tell you lol…GAH I should have made Tibby have the pants lol Sorry I didn't update over the weekend I was procrastinating, I seriously was going to post it last night but didn't have quite enough time lol**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **GREEN LIFESAVERS ROCK MY SOCKS! Member that? Lol yes but you guys should listen to Kara…she created a community thingie…here just listen…

"_I am starting a community on livejournal--u don't have to be a member to post--it is a community for teen writers-support kind of thing-if u get the time-check it out-just go to my homepage and go to my userinfo-at the bottom of that page is a member of thing-my site is called 1teen-writers1-so if u get the chance take a look-lol"_

But yes it's awesome we have lots of fun right? Oh and you guys you should so join our sisterhood rpg…username is sisterhoodrpg…writing community is 1teenwriters1…so join! Email me or pixie if you have any questions…actually email Kara because I don't think I'd be able to answer your questions XP

**Hillton: **Bee is next! Hooray! Lol…Yes well hope you enjoy it! Ok anyways I read the first chappies you posed, hooray they are good! Keep it up! lol

**Rache: **w00t glad you like it! ((omg here I go again…XP))

**canadianphoenix**won't say it, won't say it, won't say it lol but urmm thanks a bunch for your review and I'm excited that you like it! Yeah Bee's my fave character too lol

**Riza-4789: **Okay so I have an alternative but I dunno yet how I feel about it…XD

**Munchkindelite**hehe greatness your review made me smile ;) ...lol I'll try

**IamBEE: **Okay well I have a confession to make…-sigh- I haven't seen the movie yet…-hangs head in shame- I'll prolly see it Sunday though…actually not cause I just got grounded for reasons I shall neglect to mention lol and now I'm back home…I went shopping and its like 9:30 already then I have my graduation tomorrow and last day of school Tuesday and Wednesday I'm going to Carowinds and I leave Saturday morning for my canoe trip…lol

**gqfan4life11: **thanks I hope you keep reading then! Lol

**lewlew105: **Just barely made the deadline lol I didn't exactly get what you meant about the quotes and like editing and stuff, could you elaborate a little more on that? But you did only read up to chapter 7 and the chappies do get kind of longer I guess. I know they're short. I'm sorry, I apologize…I hope you like it otherwise though…Thanks for the tips! Lol

Oh and thanks for your second review…sorry about the commentary…sometimes I just can't control myself…sorry it annoys you…I'll try okay?…sorry though again…lol

**patsfan1254: **I pick random quotes okay? And it's because he's my idol…I play softball…jk jk don't hurt me…I do play softball though…I have since I was six! Yay!

**Here it is chappie 19-Tibby-green eyes and clear skies! You guys rock 77 reviews! YAY! Lol XDDDD**

"Imagination is more important than knowledge."**  
-Albert Einstein**

Tibby breathed in the salty air as she squinted her eyes against the horizon. There was something familiar about that face. Messy, wind tousled blonde hair with startling green eyes? A moment ago she had thought that maybe, just maybe it was Brian. She just couldn't help it. Tibby was feeling guilty after being so distant and moody to him on the phone.

"Brian, I'm so, so sorry" Tibby whispered into the breeze.

'Wow' she thought 'all the hot guys live in Cali.' Tibby smiled to herself and it broke out onto the surface as he was not three feet in front of her. She watched as the girl who had spilled lemonade on her swooned. It was then that Tibby realized it was beer not lemonade. Her shorts were still wet.

"Hey" he said "I'm Danni."

"HiI'mTibby" she said all in a rush

He laughed "Nice to meet you Tibby."

They were silent for a while until Tibby broke the silence.

"So you surf?" She asked eager to start a conversation.

"Yeah, surfing is practically my life" Danni said as he rambled through all sorts of statistics.

Tibby nodded appreciatively while her mind was elsewhere. During this serious one sided conversation Tibby interjected and laughed.

Danni cocked his head to the side and did not disguise his confusion which was plastered bluntly on his face albeit he was still very cute in doing so.

"Sorry Danni, I just find it funny that we are carrying this conversation when I don't know the first thing about surfing." Explained Tibby

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Well I just assumed…because most people around here know how…" Tibby however didn't hear the last part as she was contemplating over what he had just said and her eyes hardened.

"Uh, Tibby?" Danni asked tentatively.

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry, what were you saying?" Tibby said as she turned a slight shade of red.

"I was just amazed that you don't know how to surf because most everybody around here does…" Danni said

"Oh, well I don't live here" She said as he quirked an eyebrow "I live across the country in Bethesda, Maryland."

He whistled. "Wow that's a long way…why'd you come? Do you have family here or something?" Danni seemed obviously put out that she lived so far away.

"Well actually I came for this film camp thing. It's pretty cool. I'll be here for most of the summer." Tibby replied

"Oh so you film?" Danni asked genuinely interested and cheered up a little bit.

"Yeah, like surfing is for you, filming is my life, that and the sisterhood." Happily Tibby told the story of the pants and the sisterhood then went right on to her future film career.

"Okay so I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a surfing lesson, then you have to teach me to actually hold a video camera right" Danni stated with humor and enjoyment.

'He seems to like me for who I am. Danni seems to actually like spending time with me. He also implied that he would like to see me again. TIBBY YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! the back of her mind screamed at her. Stupid little voices in my head…' Tibby thought

"Deal" she said and shook his hand.

The next day Tibby had her first surfing lesson. It was a warm humid summer day, perfect to be in the water. It was a little gusty though so the wind caused the waves to be slightly bigger than normal. She hadn't been near an ocean since the end of last summer with of course, the exception of yesterday.

Danni picked her up from her hotel at 8:00 sharp. She wore a white tank and jean shorts over her orange bikini. She wanted to look nice, decent, but she didn't want to overdue it, you know?

They drove to a cove that was well relatively calm and secluded from other people. That made Tibby kind of scared. I mean what was he expecting? They were JUST FRIENDS right?

'Yeah, heard that one a million times, you were JUST FRIENDS with Brian right?' That annoying little voice in her head chastised yet again, but it's not like that was the first time or even the second, or third…

She watched as he grabbed his board and stalked right out into the water until it was too deep to walk. The ocean had never exactly been her friend…or her enemy right? Tibby thought trying to fill her mind with optimistic thoughts.

Overall though it went fairly well. They laughed, played, joked, and occasionally actually surfed. One time Tibby finally began to think she had the hang of it and then fell flat on her face. Danni seemed to think that was outrageously funny. He got all bright red, almost purple, rolling around on the sand. That is until a wave came and he got a mouthful of that crisp salty water.

They had a picnic and just lounged around. Tibby was enjoying herself though. She took out her digital camera and taped a little of him surfing hoping to conquer that art before she left.

He came up behind her while she was fiddling with it. He was all drippy and wet and Tibby did not much enjoy that. She quickly flipped through all the pictures on her camera trying to get an idea of the potential of today's brief work.

"Oh so you know this guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Danni asked curiously but slightly depressed at the last part as he pointed to the one of Daniel.

Tibby blushed as she remembered that she had forgotten to transfer that one onto her personal camera. "Uh well kind of. He's not my boyfriend."

That got Danni looking relieved about something. Again Tibby questioned his motives. 'What does he see in me anyway?' She questioned herself.

Eventually they ambled over to a small dock someone had obviously built a while ago. 'Probably a group of kids looking for a sweet hideout' Tibby thought judging by the craftsmanship of it. There was also a swinging rope attached to a rickety looking tree. Tibby really didn't want to have to swing off into the water but the again she needed to remind herself of what it was like to live life on the edge or she would always be that hermit who would live off her camera and the Opera show in her room.

"Hey I'm gonna try this out" Tibby said breaking the peaceful silence.

"I won't stop you Tibby, just be careful…" Danni said covering his eyes in a half mock half worried expression.

"I'm touched that you care" Tibby replied before stripping back down to her suit. Holy Shit had she just said that out loud? She shrugged it off and gave him a reassuring smile.

"One, two, threeeeeee!" -splash- "God…" Tibby said her teeth chattering as she began to shiver.

"No, wait, Danni, don't!" Tibby screamed

"Too late" he said in the air a smirk planted firmly on his face.

That smirk was soon wiped off however…

**Lol really sorry it took so long to get this up…I have been so busy with graduating and NOT SEEING the movie…lol but yes tomorrow is my last day of school…then on Saturday morning at like five o'clock we are leaving and going on a canoe trip. That's for like a week and then I'm home for a couple days then I go on my beach trip and I also go to Chicago and Florida at least two more times…then I have band camp on my b-day…it sucks from 5 in the morning ((well that's when I have to get up)) till 9 at night…it seriously sucks…also the fact that I have only been at home for my birthday once when I was like six….I have always been either in Florida or in Chicago…Sorry for rambling I know you really don't care…**

**Sorry it was short you guys but I promised Kara I would get this up today…I didn't accomplish all I wanted to in this chappie either so sorry if it sucks lol…I might get an update in before I leave but I have major block on Bee's part so if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated…and remember join 1teenwriters1 and sisterhoodrpg on I am xsummerbabyx and MIDNIGHT-PIXIE is midnightpixie9 I think…lol but yes…please join! **

**Yeppers peppers and tons of luv**

**XOXO Kaitlin**


	20. Bee: Camper Day

"To win without risk is to triumph without glory."**  
-Corneille**

**Okay so it is Friday and I decided to start this since I got 5 luverly reviews lol but yeah I don't think this will be up until next Monday or Tuesday or even later than that…XDDDD lol…Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap is such an amazing song you guys should check it out! Lol **

**Okay and then I got on the Saturday after that above crap and I was like omfggg when I had 118 new messages and almost all of them were from ff…god you people update too quickly I am soooo serious so sorry if I don't get to review your updates right away…in the car I wrote what…6 or 7 pages so I'm hoping this will be slightly longer for your enjoyment…oh and just to forewarn you I am going away again next Saturday for a week…maybe I'll get another chappie besides this one up who knows…**

**Okay and now I got banned from the computer…as my mom has swore never to let me get on one ever again…and now no one knows I am on…so I shall try to get it all typed up…at the very, very latest this will be updated in September k? Sorry again you guys…**

**I can only get on when my parents go out or when I pretend to be entering tyb mins…which is not really that often…I'm having a really hard time keeping up with all of your guys' stories too so sorry if it takes me a super long time to R&R…btw I am leaving for Chicago in four days…I just got back from the beach yesterday…my summa's are really busy…-sigh- well I hope you enjoy it and haven't given up on meh!**

**gqfan4life11**hehe glad you like my writing…more Bee and Eric coming up enjoy! XDDDD

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **yep yep yeppers peppers leppers zeppers cheppers indeed lol…yes last chappie was quite interesting XDDD Well hope you like this one…Your pushing really does get to meh, wow! Funness XP…We really like the suffix ness don't we? Funness, niceness, greatness…hehe we have too much funness lol

**Hillton**Hooray! I'm not the only one who still hasn't seen the movie! Yay lol I thought I was alone…XP…Testing relationships is fun yep yep…can't wait till you update!

**Lia: **Yeah right now this is NOT a Lena/Kostos ficcy…it is Lena/Paul ugh I absolutely hate him…I used to like him in the beginning of the second book but then by the end I was propelled to hate Kostos…yeah Paul was ugly in the movie…even though I haven't seen it…yep yep he should definitely be hotter I agree lol

**Rache: **Well it's not so much that Tibby worries about talking to Danni…it's more of what could come out of it…-nudge nudge wink wink- lol XDDD

**Coolmarauders: **wow…what 18 reviews? Lol thanks a bunch…here I'll try to answer your questions in chronological order…okay yes I admit defeat, my chappies to tend to be on the short side and I am a fluff-a-holic…lol but yes anyway I am glad that you like it, trying to write longer chapters, need to write longer chapters, I will keep going, no Bee as of now is not going back to Len and Carmi, hehe cliffy, yet again another cliffy, yep yep I was sooo embarrassed when I went back and read it with all my grammatical errors and switching tenses…XDDDD, I guess they must have matured a little bit…lol, glad to clarify with the parenthesis thing…so you like boys pov interesting…, oh and you like how I put who it is and where they are? double gasp, yeah sorry still trying to work my plot out…it's only been like a week…and a half in my fic though, no no don't get meh wrong I love Tibby…she just needs something to happen to her…yes I loved Bailey…I just hate it that she died, hehe thanks for fav authors…I feel special…hopefully when this one finishes getting typed up it is decently long, times new roman…12 font…this is the 52nd page I am typing on right now…lol, yeah I went back and read that chapter and I was like 'huh where did I put that Paul was blonde…is he blonde?' –smacks forehead- yeah I remember the whole blonde step-family thing to me…yeah he does seem to be a more brunette haired kind of guy…yep Percy doesn't belong with the red heads…lol, yah you liked my Carma twist –pumps fist in the air-, darn you didn't like my Tibby chapter? Awwwww darn…hmmmm it's just conflict…as of now…sorry I love fluff but it is almost disgustingly fluffy…I'm sorry…Tibby is kinda lost right now…she doesn't exactly know where to find herself…if that makes sense…lol…whoo this was long…should Danni die then? No just kidding he won't die…not yet anyway…XDDD no I like him though I don't think he'll die after all…omg I really crack myself up…I promised I wouldn't write long thank you's and here I am once again…-sigh- lol well hope you like this chapter!

**Melodie568: **hehe new reviewer…I hope I don't scare you away lol…glad you like my story…it makes me smile…

**Not Just A Princess At Heart: **ha I am updating! Now you HAVE to make your chappies longer! Mwuahahaha lol no really just go at your own pace…it kills me that they're short yet you update…so really just start typing and however long they are put them up k? so I can R&R…hehe

**EVCLGSB**hmmm interesting name…Lena is just blah? -cries- no really though I am not THAT emotional…maybe a little…hehe glad you like my story and honestly though I can't write as good as you say…just look at the first couple chapters with all the grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and switching tenses…it kills meh…lol

**lupinlover11**omg, omg you logged in? -keels over and dies from a heart attack- lol…hey thanks for the suggestion but unfortunately it can't be this chappie cause I have actually already written it…last night in the car coming back hehe…thanks though maybe it will be incorporated later…you'll just have to wait and see lol

**dakangl**omg thanks so much for all of your reviews…glad you like my story; hmmm so you like the chappies very short…interesting; hehe so I begged…and it drew you!; nope not Paul's car…but by the time you read that you'll be like 'duh! I found that out ages ago…'; yes but not very badly…again you shall say duh; no Brian didn't get hurt…you'll say duh again hehe; yes I couldn't make Tibby die…or get really hurt…it just wouldn't work lol; sorry no guys pov…but you like it w/o it right?; yeah Paul is Carmen's step bro; omg omg I still haven't seen the movie…curses movie theatre…I was going to see it yesterday and I was about to pay for my ticket and they were all like 'oh sorry we're just not showing that tonight…' grrrrrr; yeah come on now….hehehe jk; yeah book report was good…teacher wanted to keep it, glad you found my day after tomm. Thing amusing…lmao; heh now it is 53 pages…and I haven't even typed this chapter up yet XP; yeah I do stupid things like that too…lol; omg you haven't read the third book? Oh so many spoilers then…sorry sorry again…in my opinion it was the best one…; I'm trying to update but since I got banned it's kinda hard…XD Whew that was another long one lol

**Identitycrisis: **Thanks a lot for your review…it's nice getting a review for a review….hehe…I guess Tib is my least favorite character because I can't relate to her as much as the others…it's not like I hate her or anything…I love her to death…she's just not my favorite…kill Danni...I actually thought about that…lol

**geegi: **I don't really know if I'll be able to read your ficcy…-sigh- I am banned from the computer and can only get on when my parents go out or I pretend to be entering tyb mins…I'll try my hardest to read them though okay? Thanks a ton for your review!

**Hehe well here is what you all have been waiting for…BEE! …lolness…Well here it is Chapter 20-Bee Camper Day yet…OMFGGG I have what…123 reviews! –passes out- lol you guys…I just can't thank you enough…hehe I love you all…no really though here's your well deserved and anxiously awaited Bee chapter! **

"To win without risk is to triumph without glory."**  
-Corneille**

"Bridget wake up!" Her bunkmate Jennifer screamed at her.

Bee groaned at being woken up and at being called Bridget…It's not that she hated her name, she just preferred being called Bee over it. She picked up her pillow and blindly threw it toward Jennifer's voice. Sitting up Bee noticed it was surprisingly accurate.

"It's Bee by the way Jennifer…I err just like it better" Bee stated unable to come up with anything better, rubbing her eyes still groggy with sleep, or rather sleeplessness. She had stayed up and partied all night in Eric's cabin since he had a cabin to himself being a coach and all. It was however, connected to another one by a breezeway.

'I'm not even a coach anymore' Bee though rather angrily. She was really looking forward to beating him again this year.

-0-flashback-0-

_The camp had too many coaches and not enough assistant coaches and since Bee had never coached there before and was the youngest coach she was brought down. Even with all of Eric's complaining to Margaret and Natalie she was still an assistant. Eric had come here that second summer while Bee had gone soul searching so he had a few connections. _

_Bee had to share a cabin with four girls-Jen, Alexa, Hanna, and Sam- while Eric got a whole cabin to himself…it just wasn't fair…_

_Margaret who was pretty fond of Eric had caved slightly and let Bee become the assistant for Eric's team. Natalie however was pretty miffed. She shot Bee death glares whenever they passed each other. Bee saved that thought to ask Eric later._

-0-end flashback-0-

"Bee it is then…But if you get to be Bee I get to be…Jen" 'Jen' said trying her.

Bee contemplated this for a moment then said "Nah…how about Jenny?"

Now it was Jen who shot a death glare at her…"No…" 'Jenny' said "It's, it's…just too babyish anyway…"

Bee snorted albeit not unkindly. "How old are you anyway?" Bee asked

"Uh...17?" Jen questioned seeing if Bee would believe her.

"Try 15 honey" A quite amused Bee offered.

"Okay 15 2/5 if you must now, but it's practically 15 ½…my birthday is coming up" Jen admitted

"Oh trust me, I know ALL about that age…'I've hurried and grown up, now why can't everyone see?' right? Oh I am so right; I can see it on your face. I was 15 once too you know…" Bee reminisced.

"So what are you 17?" Jen smirked at this

"Come on now, women like _moi _don't reveal such things to the common public…I am however older than 17 though." Bee stated a broad grin breaking out

"Oh, so you're ancient?" Jennifer added mockingly.

Finally Bee had reason to shoot a death glare but it turned into more of her pirate face.

"19 sweetie" She said in satisfaction as she watched Jen shudder at being called 'sweetie' "That's four years on you so watch it"

"Why oh why did I get stuck with you of all people" Bee muttered to herself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what's up with Natalie?" Bee asked Eric later that day. They were going to lead their team on a practice run to get them warmed up for the real fun. As of now Bee was stretching alongside Eric, The rest of the team stretched knowing their own standards and limitations.

"Yeah she has seemed pretty pissed lately" Eric said and held up his hands to stop her from what she was about to say next…"Oh, and yes Bee I have seen the looks she gives you"

Bee gawked for a second then cocked a hand to her hip and said "So Eric give them your normal speech about knowing your bodies and blah, blah, blah." Changing the subject entirely.

"You certainly would know how many people here; Bee would push their limits over the edge just to be close to me." Eric stared pointedly at her and grinned like an idiot pushing a golden lock from her eyes.

"Besides" he continued "It's a camp rule. C'mon it's not that bad…" Eric trailed off.

"Apparently Eric you are losing this battle…your speeches just drone on and on and you of all people should know that…Or maybe not since you are being so overly egotistical" Bee countered.

"Fine Bee I'd just like to see you give a better speech than me" Eric challeneged.

"Everyone, pay attention, our assistant _Bridget_ here has something to say" Eric yelled as all eyes turned on Bee.

Bee felt herself blush and Eric was again grinning like the idiot he was.

"Ass" she whispered just low enough so only he could hear

"Okay well first of all I would prefer that you guys call me Bee as in you know bumble bee. Eric and I will be leading you on a warm up run and then all the real fun stuff will begin." She paused as she heard a few girls groan. "This is my third year coaching, although not here, so I expect a lot from this bunch. I can already tell we have some very capable athletic girls here-Eric?"

"Um yes. You know your bodies, don't push it. We're pulling for 7 minute miles today but I don't expect everyone to keep up with me…and err Bee here." Eric said resorting back to the old speech guiltily.

"Okay now…start running!" Bee yelled right before leaving Eric in the dust.

Jen who was on Eric and Bee's team quickly caught up to Bee, even before Eric.

"Oh hey Jenny dearest!" Bee said enthusiastically

"Hey Bee…you know you had Eric quite flustered up there…competitive or what?" Jen asked mockingly…she seemed to do that a lot…

Right then Eric pulled up on Bee's other side squeezing her waist therefore making her yelp and alter her breathing pattern.

After recovering Bee leaned over to Jenny "Give us a couple of minutes okay?"

Jennifer went wide eyed "Oh you mean…? You guys are…together! Wow nice Bee…!" Jen said a little too loudly as Eric's head just kept growing bigger and bigger…

"So maybe we are…try to keep it down and avoid questions at all costs okay? Take that secret with you to your grave…" Bee joked

"Fine, but you owe me…and all the juicy details" Jen said with a wink slowing her pace.

Eric was still sadly enough shooting guilty looks at Bee like a three year old who played with his daddy's power tools. She however just smiled triumphantly and said "I won" milking it for all it was worth.

"C'mon Bee don't rub it in…I'll get you just wait…maybe another cooler hmm?" Eric replied mischievously as he quickened his pace and went around the bend.

When she finally caught up with him he said "God Bee losing your touch now are we? Nearly twenty and can't keep up with twenty-three year old me…Oh and what was that about this being your third year coaching, third year my foot."

"Well that second summer…err um the summer after Baja I went and coached 'unofficially' in Alabama…while searching for myself and under covering my past. What about you? I mean I know you came here, but what happened?"

Eric tackled Bee into the nearby surf soaking her running shorts. That sure caught her off guard.

"Tell ya later tonight okay? We'll go to my cabin and fill each other in on that summer." Eric said then he kissed her forehead as they waited for the rest of the team.

**Okay so that really wasn't long…not much to give you…I don't know when my parents are getting back…but if it's late I'll try and get the next chapter up okay? Sorry, sorry again…I feel horrible…urg…-scurries off to type Len's chapter- lol**

'**Camper Day'? I just couldn't come up with anything better as I am rushing…if you have a better name email me or put it in your review…sorry if the young coach was stretching it hehe…well hope you liked it at least a little lol XD**

**3 XOXO Kaitlin**


	21. Lena: Storm Drawn Demons from the Past

"Lena is a swan that feels like a duck."  
**-GL Magazine**

**Okay first off sorry if this format is a little screwed up cause I'm on my Granddad's computer...anyways...So I admit it, I procrastinated a ton on this chappie and even toyed with the idea of going on hiatus for a month or two, at least until school starts. Then of course I decided I wouldn't because most of you guys are probably pretty mad at me for my sporadic updating and infrequent R&Ring on your ficcies. I still have over 100 messages pending in my inbox of new chapters and new stories that I haven't read yet. So sorry if I haven't gotten around to reading your yet, I'm really, really sorry...This also means that until further notice I will have a horribly hard time keeping up with everyone and updating my own fic. I'm writing this in the car now, on paper mind you. So I'll be in Florida when this is posted-except now I'm at my Grandma and Grandpa's house...we only get 10 min turns at my Granddad's...I'll be leaving Florida the 31st and I'll be able to type this in between birthday parties ((Mine-August 4th but I'll have one at both my Grandparents' houses)), going to the beach, and fighting over the computer with my other 3 siblings...So I'll try to read at least all updates of 5 stories...which really probably doesn't seem like that much but hey I have to type this and I won't be able to get on that much...Okay so once I get back late, late Sunday I'll have band camp for over a week, which is overnight in SC. After that I'll have almost a free week and then school starts, which really sucks cause I get like two weeks home all summer...I'll try to get in the next 2 chappies by the time school starts on the 25th, but I can't make any promises k? Sorry for the incredibly long A/N, but I had to let you know what is/was going on. I know only about 2 or 3 or even none of you will read this and I'd be better off just saving the ink from my favorite pen, but oh well...Just enjoy and review okay? **

**One more thing: JEN IS NOT A COACH! Sorry it seems I confused a lot of you...I mean I guess she _could _be a coach...It's just that she's only 15...besides I have stuff planned for her hehe...oh and there isn't spell check on here so sorry for the inconvenience**

**Btw: Last Lenny chapter I had 51 reviews, and now I have 135 WOW! Now to the thanks!**

**Oh and sorry, sorry, now I'm at home, just got back from band camp and cuzzes are over...about 2 more weeks till school starts...that sucks...lol**

**Riza-4789: **Glad you liked the chappie...hope you like this one as much...-shifty eyes- at your mention of a cliffhanger; Well you certainly waited long enough for this chapter...lol...incase you didn't read it above Jen isn't a coach...sorry for the confusion.

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE:** Hehe beeness...like funness right? lol btw sorry I haven't been on lj for a while...

**Katie: **Wow a lot of people said they couldn't wait for the next chappie...and you all definitely waited long enough for it...sorry you guys.

**Hillton:** I didn't get your e-mail...do you just want to put it in a review? It might have been because I changed my email for can send it to dolphin-underscore-girl-underscore-kate -at- yahoo -dot- com which is my personal email or xoxsummerbabyxox -at- yahoo -dot- com which is my ff email...whichever you prefer really...gooder...lol luvin it. Yeah Jen is based partially on my cousin Jen...'beric-ness' eh? lol...yes Natalie is just that kind of character.

**Bellamegs: **sorry about the grammar thing...I was just trying to get it up there fast...I don't think this one will be any better because there isn't even spell check on here...glad you enjoyed it otherwise!

**Coolmarauders: **Actually Jen isn't a coach...No I haven't seen the movie yet which really REALLY sucks for me...I've been spending my whole summer not seeing the movie...urg...lol...another person says can't wait for more...gosh lol.

**LucyKevinfan:** Glad everyone who reviews likes it...well except for a couple...thanks for your review!

**Lupinlover11:** You're welcome...no problem...a review for a review eh? Thanks for yours...sorry I don't think I have read you updates yet...I'll get around to it I promise ;)

**NoFx1018: **So you like it then? Glad ((boy I've typed that word a lot)) you do...another for the 'can't wait for more/UPDATE!' lol.

**CrazyToday: **I emailed you incase you didn't realize explaining...there were 2 more chapters up when you posted though...well here's the update!

**Caroline:** You just barely made the cut...I was like hmmm I really need to get this chappie up so that will be the first thing I do when I get on the computer...but then I accidentally clicked the mail and so I checked it and was like YAY a review after sooooo long! lol...anywho...It's so awesome that you've actually been to California Dreaming...This spring I will be going to Southern Cali with my high school band and I'll go eat there k? lol...

**So I had my b-day...very uneventful...but now I'm fourteen! High School starts in 9 days...whoopee...-note sarcasm-...-ahem-Okay so here's the well-awaited chapter! Chapter 21:Lena: Storm drawn demons of the past**

"Lena is a swan that feels like a duck"  
**-GL Magazine **

**A/N: sorry quotes site shut down aka too lazy to find another XP**

Almost home and Lena was the happiest she had felt in a long time, even amongst the rain. Lunch had gone better than she had thought it would. Breaking into Lena's brief reminiscing, a paper fluttered into the half-opened window, landing in Paul's lap. He then flipped it over, and with it's glossy sheen, Lena realized it was a photo.

"Your Sister?" Paul asked showing her the photograph. Lena paled as she stared at it. The car swerved.

"Lena?" Paul questioned, growing ever more worried. When she didn't reply, he grabbed the steering wheel and pulled off on the side of the road. Glancing at Paul, Lena became teary-eyed, seeing his eyebrows knit up in confusion and concern. Len turned away, aware of his eyes still set on her as she fumbled with the handle of the door. She threw herself out and retched, thinking that maybe lunch hadn't been such a good idea in the first place...Her mind was spinning, and all the how's and why's flooding out the logical.

'Oh God, he'll have to know...what will he think then? Damn...this had to happen now! Why now!' Lena thought, rather pessimistically as she sunk to the ground and let the tears spill over.

"Lena!" Paul shouted, scrambling out of the car.

"Lena!" He pleaded again taking her face in his hands.

"Look at me! Tell me what's wrong..." Paul said the latter part softer his voice holding a commanding, pleading tone.

Lena struggled to stay in consciousness and said "Paul...I...I just-cant-" and got cut off by the one final sob, as Len gave into the darkness.

"Shit, Lena! What the hell does this have to do with a photograph!" Paul screamed to the clouds, throwing his hands up in frustration.

After calming down a bit, Paul brought them both out of the rain.

It was a hard task, the next 10 or 15 minutes, trying to find Lena's house, which of course he had never been to, not even seen. The rain made it much more difficult, seeing as it was thundering down.

It was then that Paul noticed the neatly cut white rectangles littered amongst the ground.

'More photos?' Paul thought then sighed, as he hastily pushed open the door, careful not to let the noise of the storm awake Lena. Paul grabbed a black umbrella from the glove compartment and set out.

However, Paul managed to retrieve very few photos, as most were surging down the storm rain and others completely ruined to the point where he couldn't even pick them up. Just then Paul knocked into something hard, wooden maybe. Bright gold letters shown from it...and numbers he quickly noted. Paul nearly had to smack himself in the forehead with his palm of his hand. A mailbox. Duh. The letters even spelled Kaligaris. An opened brown, soggy package waited at the foot of it. It was to Lena Kaligaris, from...he couldn't tell, the ink was smeared and running down the side of the package. It looked like maybe...Santorini? Santorini? Paul racked his brain...where was her family staying? Greece. Santorini, Greece.

Paul peered reproachfully into the package, which on second glance looked a little worse for wear...he hoped that maybe he could find some sign of the demon that chased Lena into unconsciousness. Luck was never on Paul's side though, and however unfortunate it was, tonight was no different.

There was a CD, more photographs of the presumed Effie (whom now that he thought about it, had also never met), some letters, but the ink was also running and forming pools in the creases of the page, not to mention that he, himself was getting drenched.

Paul walked the 50 or so feet back to the car, drove to the approximated distance, and after such a brief ride pulled into the driveway with Lenny still out cold. He gently nudged her towards himself and picked Lena up, sheltering her body from the rain with his own. Paul dutifully carried her up the stairs and deposited her onto the bed surrounded by the gracefully painted canvases.

----------

Lena woke to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. "Mama's home?" she asked aloud. 'No Mama's in Kostos-free-Greece, where you should have gone and avoided this whole conundrum.' said that little annoying voice in the back of her head. Only after Len saw turned to the clock that was flashing 12:00 and thought that it was because of the storm, did she finally get what she was trying to tell herself a minute ago.

It was amazing what agony the words 'Probably because of the storm' caused her, recalling all of yesterday.

Wearing a vacant expression, not unlike the one she wore at Dizzy's Grill almost two years ago, descended, or stumbled rather, down the stairs managing to throw a very forced smile on her face for Paul's sake.

He turned around at her "graceful" arrival eyes holding slightly guarded amusement at her blanket tousled hair and cheesy grin. 'At least she isn't crying 'Paul thought.

"I thought we didn't have anymore cans of soup..." Lena said somewhat solemnly.

"I uhh...it's homemade." Paul said quietly, blushing.

"You cook?" Lena asked genuinely interested, having little talent surprisingly, as she was Greek.

He nodded then added "Yeah, it's my dad's recipe."

The touchy subject ended any hope of an actual conversation between them, not that either seemed to mind. They ate, they watched TV., and talked sparingly.

Glad that Paul was not pushing the subject of what had happened earlier, Lena fell into a quiet, yet comfortable state of existence; procrastinating the telling to tomorrow.

Somewhere between 9 and 10, Lena fell asleep in Paul's arms, giving him the duty of trudging back upstairs, laden with Lenny.

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY**

**It's finally posted! Hoorah for Kaitlin...lol anyway you have no idea how guilty I feel just leaving ya'll just hanging there like that thinking that I'd never ever post again...so sooooo sorry! The HP book was really good and is now my new fave book! Went out at 12:00 June 16th to get it, likethe Harry Potter nerd I am...lolness So anyway I hope you guys don't hate me and I dunno shun my story or something cause I would...be sad...yeppers peppers I would...hehe XDD**

**-mUaH- Kaitlin -MuAh-**


	22. Carmen: The plan aborted

"God gave us our relatives-thank God we can choose our friends." **-Ethel Watts Mumford**

**Okay so here I am writing the 22nd chapter and I have 142 reviews. I should be happy right? I'm def. not though. Seriously I am so ashamed it's taken me this long to finally get this up. This is like the worst feeling in the world to know I let you guys down. I'm on my way back from around Jacksonville, FL. It's the Saturday after Thanksgiving 6:15 pm. I have decided that I am at least going to get one chappie done…and guess what I got 2! I wrote non-stop for 4 hours cause I slept for one and read for one. And still all I got were two lousy chapters. I'm sorry you guys I really truly am. I am having major block and found some GINORMOUS flaws with my story. But anyways so here I am listening to FOB, the best band ever, my belly's full, and I'm chewing cinnamon Orbit gum. Still I am wondering 'Why the Hell am I wasting time on Author's Notes!' Sorry if my writing is a little shaky…Anyways I am terribly sorry and MUCHO LOVE TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO HAVE STUCK IT OUT WITH ME!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **I know I quite literally haven't talked to ya in forever…I miss that lol glad you liked it…just hope people won't seriously hate me after this XD

**Lupinlover11: **Well I can't very well tell you who she was thinking of…you'll just have to wait and find out -the plot thickens- XP

**Coolmarauders: **Well again I can't very well tell you why she was crying…you'll just have to wait and see! Lol but I seriously will try to get all 4 chappies up soon even if I still haven't written Bee's and Len's they're the easiest for me to write ;)

**Hillton: **I'm sorry but I don't think I ever got that…I usually look at the titles in my spam folder to make sure that they are spam…but anyways I'm happy this makes you like Paul more I adore him 3 lol

**Jess-88: **you have an error too…'speeling' should be spelling…but don't pay me any mind lol sorry though

**Norwegianchick101: **Yeah Bee has always been my fave too…I haven't written any all Bee fics…this is my one and only lol sorry though

**Akc: **okay so I updated after what seemed like forever and a day…I'm really sorry you know…geez I'm going to try to continue it but I won't even make up excuses :D

"God gave us our relatives-thank God we can choose our friends." **-Ethel Watts Mumford**

Carmen sat there, in her summer room, in Charleston, at 1:26 a.m. contemplating this. 3 summers ago she would have agreed. After tonight though, she realized how lucky she was to have two -even four at a stretch- parents that she really cared about and was loved by. Although they had their rough times, they would always be there for each other. Her dad had really cheered her up by buying those chilli cheese fries. Call her mad, but it mattered deep down so, so much…which was why she was up so late.

Carma had been motivated by her dad's kindness to set things straight between her and Win. She knew Bad Carmen was lurking about-probably under that rickety, old, chipping dresser. Carmen also knew that she had loved him, oh how she had loved Win. He had accepted her for who she was, the whole enchilada, flaws and all. Up until today (or yesterday really) Carmi had thought he loved her too. Now, however she was second-guessing that love. He hadn't even tried to call. There was nothing to explain, nothing to talk about anyway. Win had said he had come to see his Grandma, yet from her viewpoint it looked like more to see that blonde.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding Carma." Her dad had said after she spilled everything to him over those chilli cheese fries. "She might not have been his anything. They were just walking together."

Carmen had just given up there. She wanted sympathy, not logic and reason. _'Looking back my dad did have a point though...but on the other hand (since I have two) they **were** walking awfully close together.' _Carmen thought.

Just then her cell rang making Carmen have a near heart attack.

"Uh, Hello?" Carmen asked shakily.

"Carma? I'm sorry it's so late…I just now got your message. You seemed really upset and I knew you wanted to talk so I called anyway."

"Thanks Mom…" Carmen managed to get out as her eyes filled with tears.

Together they devised a plan to find out the truth. Pushing the 'end' button on her phone, Carmen was filled with hope. And as Carmen was climbing into bed she threw a shoe at that shadow under the dresser. Snuggling down into the bed, Krista comes in sleepy-eyed.

"Carmen? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just had to throw a shoe at Bad Carmen."

Krista looked at Carmen with a dazed, confused expression plastered on her face, then went back to her own room, thinking that Carmen must have been sleep talking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carmabelle woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls. Going downstairs she noticed that Krista was showered and dressed downstairs making them. _'Geez she must get up early' _Then glancing at the clock she stood corrected_ 'Oh wait it's 11:59 a.m., no make that 12:00' _Carmen grabbed four and practically inhaled them followed by a tall, cold glass of milk.

Clearing her throat Carmen asked her "Hey Krista have you seen Win around?"

Krista paled slightly and shook her head nervously. "Win? Your boyfriend? Um, no I haven't seen him I don't think. Why?" She said slowly before spreading more icing over the remaining cinnamon rolls.

"Oh, just he told me he'd be down here and I haven't seen him" Carmen said.

"So why'd you make them anyway?" Carmen asked.

"The cinnamon rolls? Because mom's out and I'm tired of eating eggs, grits, and wheat toast every morning." Krista replied sheepishly.

"Uhm hmmmm" Carmen mumbled in affirmative while taking another cinnamon roll with globs of sticky icing covering it.

"God Carmen, what is that your FOURTH!" exclaimed Krista.

"Nope, fifth; I feel like a whole new person!" Carmen said as she danced around the kitchen with cinnamon roll still in hand. Krista just smiled; glad to see Carmen so happy.

Carmen sang at the top of her lungs during her shower and all while she was getting dressed. She said goodbye to Krista and went to the tennis courts to burn off all those carbs.

After playing numerous, sweaty games, Carmen went over to the concession stands since she had forgotten her own water bottle.

"A bottle of water please" Carmen said looking up at the menu.

She handed the cashier a five dollar bill, grabbed her water, and started to say 'thank you' when Carma realized just who that cashier was…

"WIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Carmen exploded her head spinning.

"I thought I'd find you here…I was wondering when you'd notice. Remember I told you I was in South Carolina to visit my sick Grandmother and I'm working here to help raise some money for her operation. Listen, can we talk for a minute?" Win asked.

"It's about that blonde girl isn't it?" Carmen asked defiantly.

Now he looked at her full on. "What blonde girl?"

'Oh geez me and my big mouth…this isn't supposed to happen here and now!' A rather disgusted (about herself) Carmen thought. "Um, that one you were walking with the other day." Carmen said evenly.

"The other day?" Win mumbled to himself. "Oh at the post office. You did see us then. Err, we're just friends Carmen." Win said confused.

"Who is she?" Carmabelle wanted to know.

Win sighed. "A childhood friend. We were just, uh, catching up. Honestly Carmen you don't have to worry." He paused and Carmen thought this over. He broke the silence again a minute later though. "You're quite good at tennis, I've been watching you."

"Play you…?" Carmen half asked half demanded.

"Sure Carmen" Win replied with a smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carmen went home pretty tired. She still wondered if Win was telling the truth. He seemed pretty uncomfortable with the subject. _'Live and let live…some things you just have to let go.' _Carmen thought. _'Wait how did he even know I was down here anyways?'_

**Okay so here it is I hope you like it…I have to get all my homework done so it doesn't look like I'll get the Tibby chapter up tonight. The story is now 66 pages long! lol Hope you guys forgive me! **

**XOXO Much love Kaitlin XOXO**


	23. Tibby: Danni vs Daniel

"We mustn't let out passions destroy our dreams."  
**-unknown**

**So pretty much I know sorry isn't going to cut it. I just want to get this up for those of you who still care even a little. I'm not doing reviewer replies this time because it isn't even worth it. I didn't mean to let you guys down. This computer isn't even mine anymore. Our other one crashed so now this is the family computer. And I hardly ever get time to get on it. Life for me is just pretty messed up right now. But anyways enough boring you to death…**

**So I'm gonna try to type a litte everyday.**

**And I'd like to especially thank '****XxX Little Miss Vixen XxX'. You made me realize that there are actually people out there that read this and want me to keep writing. You made me feel guilty, but with good results. **

**I'm gonna really try this time you guys. I'm a little rusty, I apologize. It's been months since I've been on. I don't think I've even been on this YEAR. And it's over halfway done.**

**This chapter was written wayyy back in November. I ended up rewriting it like five times and I'm still not happy with it. So I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**So on to the story! FINALLY!**

**Oh one more thing incase you haven't heard (you probably have though) 'Forever in Blue: The Fourth Summer of the Sisterhood' is out ****January 9, 2007! Hooray! I can't wait! Seems kinda pointless to write this one now lol.**

"We mustn't let out passions destroy our dreams."  
**-unknown**

"Geez, Tibby, you could have told me this water was freezing!" Danni accused with a stupid grin that made it even harder for him to be faux serious.

"Okay Danni. I admit I gave you no warning and for that I'm terribly sorry…and for this!" Tibs said as she dunked him into the cold spring.

They had a water fight and eventually he picked her up high over his head. (Gosh you know how that is when a guy you like is really strong and you love it when he picks you up even though you're screaming for him to out you down…) That's pretty much how it was now, except here, Tibby was uncomfortable with this. I mean, she had a boyfriend and liked Danni even though she knew she shouldn't.

'Wait. I DO like him then?' Tibby thought to herself alarmed, as she was plunged into the icy water.

After surfacing, she set it straight. "Look, Danni. I'm sorry if I was leading you on or anything but I do have a boyfriend."

He was silent for a minute. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take you up on that filming offer!" Danni said with a smile.

Tib rolled her eyes and started to swim to shore. He followed suit and beat her there.

"Gosh, if you want to be a surfer you'd better learn how to swim!" Danni said jokingly.

Just then, it started to rain, but not just rain; pour. It thundered down on them and Tibby just had one thing on her mind-her camera. She lunged for it and covered it quickly with her body. She'd worry about the case later.

All their clothes were soaking wet and it was starting to get cold, as the sky was growing darker.

"How about we go over to my house? That way we can dry off, get situated, wait for the rain to stop, and maybe even get a preview on my filming lesson!"

"Sure," Tibby said with a grin, "Sounds like a plan."

Unfortunately Danni had forgotten his key. They had to pound on the door to be heard over the rain. It was a good five cold, wet, and miserable minutes before anyone bothered to open the door. And there all of a sudden was Daniel.

"Fancy meeting you again," He said albeit not subtly.

"Relax Romeo, she has a boyfriend," Danni said in a half-pout manner.

"Oh really?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do, but can we go inside now?" She was annoyed at why these guys liked her so much. 'I'm nothing special. So why are they both ogling over me!' Tibby asked herself.

Once inside Tibby broke the silence. "Okay so…I'm confused. You guys could be like brothers. You kinda look alike, except of course, Danni has blonde hair and you have pretty much the same name so how could you be?" Tibby asked all in a rush.

"Analytical much?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Don't mind him…I only have to put up with him for oh, the rest of the summer. Anyways, no we're not brothers, we're best friends. Our dads work together so we've been best friends since second grade. It's pretty creepy how much we look alike though. And the fact that we have the same name. Although everyone calls me 'Danni' as to avoid confusion."

"So tell us something about you. Think you can talk for a minute and a half straight?" Daniel asked genuinely interested.

Tibby took a deep breath and began. "Well my full name is Tabitha Tomko-Rollins but I'm called Tibby for short. No, I have no idea whose parents would name their daughter 'Tabitha'. I am 19 years old and have a mom, dad, a little brother, and a little sister. I used to have a guinea pig named Mimi but she died when my friend Bailey died of leukemia, before she had even gotten to live to be a teenager. I am one of the four Sisters of the Traveling Pants. Don't laugh; they're magical pans that fit all of s perfectly even though we have completely different builds. I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for and we have been friends since before we were born. I have a boyfriend whose name is Brian and I love him very much. My passion is filmmaking and I am on a trip here to do so. Really I live across the country in Bethesda, Maryland. I go to college in New York and I really like it there. And I-"

"Okay, okay you can breathe now Tibby!" Daniel said and laughed.

Tibby made them do the same thing. She learned a lot about them. For instance, Danni's father owns a large filming company and he is being pressured into owning it. His favorite color is green and he is nearly twenty. Daniel lost his father when he was 3. His favorite fruit is grapes, and is also nearly twenty.

They lazed around for awhile and just talked. Eventually she had to go as it was getting late.

"I look forward to that lesson tomorrow Tibby!" Danni shouted as she bade them goodbye.

When Tibby got back to the hotel she tried to call Brian because she was missing him. She left a message "Hey Brian its Tibby. I just wanted to call because I'm missing you like crazy and to say I love you. I'm sorry about the other day; I just had a lot on my mind. Wish you were here!" And she hung up. Tibs hoped she didn't sound too clingy but she really did miss him. A lot.

**So I re-wrote this one about a kajillion times like I said earlier. I don't know. My plot line is just way out of whack. Well hope you guys are enjoying your summer and hope you liked this chapter! Sorry. I know it's pretty short. The Bee one's pretty long though. (GAH! A LONG CHAPTER? NO WAYYY!) lol. **

**Xo. Much love. Kaitlin.**


	24. Bee: Revelations of the Past

"To love and to be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."  
**-David Viscott**

**It feels so good to be back! I've been writing too. But I must say, I really despise typing…lol.**

**XxX Little Miss Vixen XxX**Yeah! Me too! Haha well you deserved it. The thanking I mean lol.

**Coolmarauders**Haha yes. Tenses are my downfall. I have no problem speaking them, but writing them is a different story lol. Hmm yes maybe…Well anyways. This chapter's longer but I really suck at writing long chapters. I just can't help it xDD.

**Not Just A Princess At Heart: **Oh yeah. I do have a fp account. It's 'xsummerbabyx' I'm pretty sure. Gah. I haven't been on there either in FOREVER. Okay wait. I just went and changed it to 'xoxsummerbabyxox' to make it less confusing. Yes I know! I miss it too babe

**Butterflygoodbye: **Thanks! Nice to see new reviewers!

**StoneyLake: **Haha yes…Well hopefully next chapter (the one after this one) will clear it up for ya! I don't want to give it away ;) Thanks btw!

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Yeah it has…lol. Thanks!

**And oh. I wanted to ask you guys a question...has my writing improved at all? Like throughout this story? I like to think it has but I'm not so sure…**

"To love and to be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."  
**-David Viscott**

Bee ran to go change her clothes. She mentally checked over her schedule for today. _'Lunch in 2, intensive training, staff meeting, dinner, downtime'._ Today they had no camp activities just the 'fun stuff'. Bee pulled on dark blue adidas shorts and a white racing tank. She grabbed her shoes by the laces and sprinted to the mess hall.

'_Mmmm Barbeque,'_ Bee thought hungrily. A quick scan around the room showed her no gods were present; Eric wasn't there yet. Bee piled all the food that would fit onto her plate: a hamburger, hot dog, potato chips, coleslaw, potato salad, baked beans, corn, and three slices of watermelon. She sat down at a coach table and started to practically inhale her food. She noticed Jen looking around anxiously with a tray of food in her hands. Bee motioned for her to come over.

"Hey…Jen you can…sit…with me…if you want" Bridget said between forkfuls.

"Thanks," Jen said and smiled appreciatively.

"Where's coa-I mean-Eric?" Jen asked.

Bee shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

"Shouldn't you be, um, worried or something?"

"He's probably…right there" Bee said pointing.

"So…" Jen said elbowing her, "what happened earlier?" She asked a grin plastered on her face.

Bee just rolled her eyes. "Not now…" Bridget's eyes followed Natalie as she drew closer.

"She can't sit here," Natalie practically snarled.

Bee just raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Natalie opened her mouth then shut it rather quickly and flushed.

"What's wrong here, err, Natalie?" Eric asked.

She turned around and shuffled away ignoring Eric's question. Eric sighed and turned to Bee.

"Bee, would you stop antagonizing her? Just live and let live okay?"

Bee just shoveled more food into her mouth and kept quiet.

Jen looked at her plate and didn't touch anything. She shifted her weight in her seat.

"Jesus Bee! Don't be like this…" Eric said quietly tilting her chin up to face him. He kissed her quick and soft, in return she rested her head on his shoulder, it was okay.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bee was lacing up her cleats when a shadow came over her.

"Eric, who do you think we should play forward? I haven't even though about…" She looked up as she heard someone laugh, an un-Eric-like laugh. A choky, full laugh.

"Oh my God! Billy!" She screamed and flung her arms around his knees. Then Bee got up and hugged him properly.

"Bee," he said his deep green eyes smiling. He kissed the top of her head.

'_Geez he's…handsome?' _She had to pick and choose her thoughts. _'He is different…maybe taller, more muscular, and…just more grown up. Yet he's also the same'_ **A/N: cliché I know. I apologize.**

"How've you been Bee? It's been what? Two years?"

"Yeah, two. I've pulled myself together though," She said smiling.

"I've missed you," Billy said earnestly.

"I've missed you too. So did ya'll play again last year?"

It took Billy a second to switch gears. "Oh, yeah. It was barely half of us though. We got some knew meat. Everyone was just so caught up with college and stuff. We weren't that great. The guys said it was because you weren't there," He said winking. "Greta came to some of the games. She said she wanted to see her Honey Bee's sweetheart play." Billy watched her for a reaction.

'_Crap crap crap.' _Bee closed her eyes._ 'I never mentioned Eric to Greta? What kind of a girlfriend am I?' _"Really? How is she?"

"She's great. Seems to have a whole new life in her. Greta was hoping you'd come down again this summer."

"Oh…" Bee replied sadly.

"She's happy you started playing again though. I told her I was thinking that maybe I'd coach instead this year and that's when she told me you'd be down here. So naturally, I came." He said smiling at her.

Bee shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Billy…did you come to see me because…you're interested?" The words were a struggle. They pained her. She opened her eyes.

Billy stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"I have a boyfriend Billy. He's here too."

His face fell but he recovered quickly. Billy stayed quiet.

"Look Billy…"

"No Bee. Don't. It's okay." He said halfheartedly. Billy ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'd better go check in. See ya 'round."

Bee sighed. She didn't want it to be like this between them. She had to talk to him, but she's tackle Eric first.

She shook her head and walked slowly over to the practice field. 'Intensive training' had started twenty minutes ago. She went over and sat down next to Eric. Bee rubbed her temples. Eric glanced over.

"You okay?" He said watching their team scrimmage, rotating them between positions, and making notes on his clipboard.

When she didn't answer Eric looked over at her directly.

"Bee?"

She was sitting with her knees pulled tight to her chest, her head resting on top of them.

"Bee?" He said again.

She looked up. Then suddenly she seemed to remember where she was and unfurled herself.

"Sorry…I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Bee said quietly, almost whispering.

He looked down and then bent over to get a closer look at her.

She didn't want to stand up. Her head was pounding.

"Do you want to go get some sleep or something?" He felt her forehead knowing all too well how Bee got when she was sick.

"No I'll be okay." Bee made a move o get up but instead ended up laying down looking up at the clouds. Of which there were many just looming over them.

Eric offered his hand. She gratefully took it.

Bee peered out at the soccer field. Jen was playing forward and was darn good at it too. Emily, a girl petite for her age, was on defense.

"We'd do better to put Em in goal," Bee said softly, not giving any reason, just…knowing.

Eric nodded and made a note. He didn't question her. He knew she had a great intuition for these kinds of things and trusted her judgment wholeheartedly.

"What do you think about Cameron? The girl in goal right now?" Eric asked, watching her carefully.

"Not sure. Doesn't seem to be a bad goalie though. Very sure on her feet. We'll have to wait and see."

Eric smiled. _'This is what is cut out for her,'_ he thought.

Bee could practically hear him think it.

She beamed at him, not even knowing how to fake it. She laced her fingers through his.

Just this, soccer and being with the guy she loved was enough, even to make her headache and the world disappear.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bee and Eric walked slowly back to the mess hall for dinner. The staff meeting had been pretty boring and basically just reminded them of their morals. They briefed them on what their schedules would be like everyday from now on: breakfast 6:30-8:00, soccer practices/games 8:00-12:00, 12:00-1:30 lunch, 1:30-2:30 speed and agility camps/training, 2:30-5:00 camp activities, 5:00-6:30 dinner, and the rest was free time. Tomorrow they'd find out what activities they were in charge of.

Bee and Eric were still holding hands as they were approaching the cafeteria. Things were finally going right. And then Bee remembered one small detail: Billy Kline. She stumbled a bit and almost managed to bring the ground closer.

"Sorry Eric."

"Bee, what's bothering you? You've been funny ever since, well, lunch. Is it because of Natalie?"

"No Eric…it's because of…well I'll explain later. Tonight actually. It'll fit right in with the second summer."

"Second summer?"

"Uh, the summer after Baja. My life is marked in summers." Bee muttered tiredly.

"Oh so you're four?"

"Eric!" Bee said laughing.

"You sure you want to go through with this Bee?" There was Eric always thinking of her. He took better care of Bee than she did herself.

Bridget snickered. "You're just scared. You have a secret and you're too scared to tell it!"

"Ha, me scared? Never!" Eric replied in a very masculine tone.

Bee laughed. They dropped hands as they entered to avoid any future snide remarks from Natalie (yeah right).

They went through the line and got their food. Bee looked for Jen as she sat down. She spotted her chatting it up with a guy. A coach probably. Actually, a very good looking guy coach. Not that Bee was paying attention to that. It looked like it'd just be the two of them tonight.

They talked strategy most of the time during dinner. Eric's arm was wrapped tightly around Bee's waist. Billy passed and winked at her. Bee smiled back albeit weakly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So who goes first?" Bee asked, drawing closer.

"Um, I don't care. Whichever." Eric said shifting nervously.

"Okay you can go first, Eric!" Bee grinned mischievously.

Bee watched as Eric's mouth twitched. He looked down at his hands. Bee grabbed one. Eric looked up and smiled softly.

"Let's see…the summer following Baja…" He ran his free hand through his hair. Eric took a deep breath. He hesitated, if only for a moment, then looked right at Bee and plunged in.

"Well right before summer break, my grandfather died. It was really hard on me." He swallowed.

"He was like the father I never had. My dad left when I was two. My grandpa was the one who got me started on soccer. He had played in the Olympics a couple years. I always thought that was really cool." Eric smiled.

"He always lived through me. We were really close. I would visit my grandparents every chance I got…That summer after he died I didn't even want to see a soccer ball again, let alone coach. My grandma pushed me to though, she wouldn't stand for it. She said that he wouldn't want me to give up my dreams because of grief for him. Soccer camp also painfully reminded me of you..." Eric said looking up, "And my, or our mistake. I really hated myself for that Bee, but of course we've already touched base there."

"So I came here, to this camp, and was all business. I didn't let my mind wander. Soccer took my mid off everything. You know Natalie, she was coaching also. She was really nice and comforted me. We hit things off pretty well. We kissed maybe once or twice,"

Bee winced. _'Was this a Lenny Conundrum all over again? Would it turn out the same way?'_ She hoped to God not.

"But quite honestly, there was nothing there…and I know she wished there was. I guess, I don't know. I was kind of lost and lonely. I just wanted to feel like someone cared for me. I know that sounds pretty pathetic," Eric said squeezing Bee's hand. "But anyway…

"So I told her that I didn't exactly feel the same way but she still pursued me. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't have it. So, I avoided her. And I broke her heart. Then, I don't know, she went into a depression and just let herself go.

"Natalie doesn't play anymore, Bee. She can't stay away though, so she supervises. Things are still pretty rocky between us. I hate it. She won't even look me in the eye. Natalie only dislikes you Bee, because she's…well…because she's jealous." Eric looked at Bridget solemnly.

"Wow…I can't believe…that you kissed her!" Bee howled with laughter.

"But Bee, who else has kissed these lips?" Eric asked placing his first two fingers to his lips.

Bee scrunched up her nose. "Ewww me! I might have to go wash my mouth out with soap…"

"Not so fast, your turn."

Bee stuck her tongue out at him and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hmm well first of all…I stopped playing soccer. And that took a terrible toll on me. I had no energy and I gained weight from not playing. I even dyed my hair brown. Geez. I don't know what happened to me Eric…but you broke me." She looked up, gave him a half smile, and took a deep breath.

"Bee…" Eric looked up at her shame facedly.

She shook her head and continued. "I was going to stay home that summer, but I found some old letters my grandma had sent from Burgess, Alabama. They were about how she missed me and Perry a lot and how she wished we would come and visit. What angered me though, was the fact that my father had kept them a secret from us. So I went. More to find about my past than anything. But I didn't want to be committed to anyone or anything.

"I assumed a fake name, Gilda, found a place to stay and went to go see if I could work for my grandmother, Greta. She eventually told me that she could see through my disguise after only the first day. I did find out a lot about my mom, and myself.

"Also I coached 'unofficially'. You see, when I was little I played soccer every summer until I was seven on a team called the 'Honey Bees' in Burgess. It was an all boys team, but my grandpa convinced them to let me play. I cut my hair really short, like a boy's, and I had a best friend, Billy Kline. I was the star of the team…

"But anyway a lot of the boys from that team were still playing in summer leagues. I saw them practicing one day and recognized most of them. They didn't recognize me of course though with my brown tresses. I gave Billy, who was now the best player and somewhat of their captain, pointers. He probably though I was a stalker, though he'll never admit to it. Between working for Greta and going to all the games, I started running again, and even practicing a little. I eventually washed the remaining dye out of my hair, fixed up Greta's attic, and became the unofficial coach of their team. Billy came to recognize me and we grew close. He kissed me right before I left, but we never really stayed in touch.

"And you see, Eric Richman, that's what has been bothering me, Billy's here."

**YAY! Sorry. This was supposed to be up the week before, but we were hit with a TON of major thunderstorms so I had hardly any time to type. I got back last night from my canoe trip at 1:30 in the morning. And tomm I'm leaving at like 5 in the morning for Chicago. So I won't be able to type for awhile probably. Well hope you liked it! Stay Gold!**

**XOXO Kaitlin**


	25. Lena: The Package

"The shell must break before the bird can fly."**  
-Tennyson**

**I'm sorry kids. Really, I am. I'm barely home in the summer & school's just hectic. I have absolutely NO time to type during the week & the only days I get off in my schedule on weekends are Sundays. Because of band. But marching band is my life, and I love it a lot. Anyways…On to the story! Well almost…**

**XxX Little Miss Vixen XxX: **Yeah me too. I love Billy & Eric. Haha I used to ALWAYS use the work adorkable. I loved it.

**Robyn:** THANKS! Yesss, Bee is my favorite character too. I always like writing her part best. Which kind of makes me a horrible person…I shouldn't be playing favorites lol. Well here's your wish!

**potato-head4: **Ummm yeah. I fixed that…Yes looking back at my story I feel really bad that I did that. I'm sorry you guys. I love that book. I wanted to see if anyone could figure it out. You're the only one that managed to though.

**Asian-Novelist: **Yes I know! I'm so excited for the 4th one to come out!! It comes out January 9th. Thanks. I really appreciate it!

**coolmarauders: **Awww that makes me feel good. Yeah I just wanted to see what you guys thought. I wouldn't have gotten mad even if you had said 'no you suck'. Lol.

**The Infamous Sly Squirrel: **Sorry. It's been a pretty long time since I've updated…

**geeekindork: **Hehe. Yep. It's what keeps you guys reading. Haha. When I update I mean…

**me:** I think I had some of the chapters that way. Actually I think that's the way I originally had it. But idk the title thing for chapters is weird with colons…but I fixed them all the ones that I didn't have colons on. Just for you. Sorry I don't write them that way. I guess I should…it's just easier for me not too because I write them all separately to keep my train of thought. Well maybe…idk. I'll take that into consideration!

**PriscillaN: **Haha its okay. Just the fact that you review at all makes me happy

**Mylander: **Really? That's awesome!! I'll try to get around to it sometime. I promise I will eventually. I'm way behind on my reading.

**steviemgu2: **Thanks! Ha okay.

**Lauren:** Awww thanks. Yeah I had to incorporate some Bee-ness into it!!

**You kids are what keeps me going. I love all of you forever.**

"The shell must break before the bird can fly."**  
-Tennyson**

Len rubbed her eyes and sat up. She noticed a package laid out on a thick wad of newspapers. She walked over and sat next to it. Curiosity got the best of her and she peered inside. There was a scratched CD and some letters. Letters in 'his' handwriting. Oh and the best part? There was a bunch of pictures. Pictures of her…and Kostos.

She shuddered. Sooner or later she'd have to face it though…_'Lets make it later,_' Lenny thought. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and walked downstairs.

Paul was sprawled out on the couch asleep with the TV still on. She let him sleep and decided to make some breakfast.

Lena was going to cook up some eggs and bacon, but she realized she hadn't been to the store in awhile. So she grabbed a box of strawberry pop-tarts, her favorite. She grimaced as she thought _'Kostos' favorite too'_. Lenny threw the box back in the pantry and grabbed boxes of various cereals.

'_Hmm should I have frosted mini wheaties? No, I'm no champion.'_ She sighed and grabbed the box of fruit loops or 'fruit loopies' as the Sisterhood liked to call them. **A/N: fruit loopies- fruit loops in Spanish according to my teacher lol **

Lena pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. She then grabbed a bowl and a spoon. Placing the spoon in her mouth, she grabbed the milk in one hand and her bowl in the other. She turned around and there was Paul. He laughed at her.

Lenny realized how ridiculous she must look with a spoon hanging out of her mouth and smiled. As she was walking to the table, she saw her reflection in the microwave. She looked even more aloof when she tried to smile. (Note to self: don't try to smile when you have a spoon hanging out of your mouth). Paul walked over and grabbed the milk from her.

As they sat down to their breakfast of fruit loops, Paul almost asked Lena what was in that package and about what had happened last night, but he caught himself; he knew better. Len would come to him when she was ready.

Lena saw his mouth twitch, as it always did when he was about to say something and then thought better of it. She grinned and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Lenny asked. He smiled back across from her.

"Oh, nothing." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well…I was just wondering if, uh, is Effie okay? Because there were all those pictures in that package, and it's from Santorini…"

"Oh," Lenny replied looking back down at her cereal. "I haven't really looked at that package. I'm sure Effie is fine though."

He just looked at her. Paul knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"So what are we doing today Len?" Lena perked right up.

"Oh well there's a fair a couple miles north. If you want to go, I mean."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Paul said drinking his milk via spoon.

Len grabbed the spoon from his hand and put it on the table.

"Just drink it!" Lenny said laughing.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lena and Paul burst in the door laughing and holding hands.

"That was so much fun Paul!"

"It was. I'm glad we went." He said swinging their hands.

Lena yawned.

"Well I'm off to bed" Lena said and took Paul's face in both her hands and kissed him. "'Night Paul."

"Goodnight Lena. Sweet dreams."

Paul just looked after her for a long time.

"God, I love her," he sighed.

Paul went over to the couch and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lenny had changed into her pajamas and was sitting cross-legged on her bed glaring at the box. Today had been so great; she didn't want to ruin it…

_They had indeed gone to the fair. Lena and Paul ate lunch right after they go there. They each had a giant turkey leg (Lenny was starving) and they split a funnel cake. They bought tickets and played lots of games. When Len had gone to buy a bottle of water, Paul enrolled her in a beauty pageant. It was scheduled for 2:00. When Lenny came back, Paul suggested that they go ride the Ferris wheel. After waiting in line and actually riding it, it was 1:37. Paul decided to tell her._

"_Hey Len."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_You have an appointment." She looked at him quizzically._

"_Oh?"_

"_There," He said pointing to the pageant gazebo._

"_What? Paul…you didn't!" She squealed. _

"_Of course I did. You have as good a shot as anyone. In fact, a better one. Knock 'em dead Lenny!"_

"_Paul!" Lena exclaimed hitting his arm. He smiled and pushed her forward. Len turned around and fake pouted._

"_You owe me!"_

Lenny smiled remembering. She had made Paul promise to come and see a chick flick with her if she won. She knew how much he hated those…She had won too. _'Stupid Paul'_ she thought jokingly. _'Well maybe I'll just take a peek at the package…'_

She walked over and picked up the CD. 'Love Kostos' it said across the front. She put it in her CD player and pressed 'play'.

Nothing happened. She frowned and took it out. Len sat on the bed holding the CD in her hands. Suddenly, she sat up and popped it into the DVD player. It fuzzed and came on. She swallowed hard. Kostos.

"Lena? It's Kostos." Lenny shivered and hid under the covers as tears welled up in her eyes. Just hearing him say her name… wait. She didn't need this.

"I've missed you so much." She closed her eyes.

"I just…I just don't know what to do without you…I love you. And," Lena frantically searched for the remote. She didn't need this. She didn't _want_ this.

"I just wanted you to know tha-" It cut off. _'Good,'_ Len thought as she broke down.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lena sat up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She walked over to the door and pushed it open a little bit. She peered out. Paul was already asleep on the pull-out couch. Len pushed open the door the rest of the way and grimaced as it creaked loudly. She quickly crept down the stairs and snuggled up against Paul. Lena squished her cheek against Paul's bare chest and hugged him tightly. She let the tears spill over for about the hundredth time that week.

"I don't love him, Paul. I love _you_." Lenny whispered.

Paul was vaguely aware of Lena's presence but he heard he words clear enough. No matter, he was tired, they hardly registered. Not long after that, Paul gave into sub-consciousness.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sometime during the middle of the night, Lena felt Paul stir. As he got up the mattress creaked. Len was suddenly acutely aware of how empty it felt without him. She sat up and pulled herself off the couch.

"Paul?"

"Lena? Go back to sleep. I just thought…never mind."

"Paul…"

"I just thought I heard something, that's all."

"Well I'm thirsty anyway," Lenny said stubbornly. She walked over and stood next to him. Then they both saw it. A figure. Under the rosebushes.

Lena grabbed Paul's arm and they looked at each other. When they looked back, it was gone. Lenny was trembling as she and Paul went to go double check that all the windows and doors were locked…they were.

"Go back to sleep Lena, I'll watch. If anything else suspicious happens or I see anything, I'm calling the Police." Len obediently climbed back onto the pull-out couch.

"No, Len. Go upstairs. Please." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Paul-I can't! I'm not going to leave you down here a-" she chocked, "alone." She knew he was just concerned for her safety , but she wouldn't have it.

"Lena," Paul sighed, "Do you think I could stand it if anything were to happen to you?"

"Paul!" She cried, "If something happened to _you_, do you think _I_ could handle it?!" She looked up at him and whispered "No. I wouldn't." Lena grudgingly stalked back up to her room.

Paul dragged a hand over his face. He had asked too much of her, they both knew it. But Paul's love for Lena was much stronger than his guilt.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Paul opened the door a little bit. A tall, dark haired man stood in front of him. He was in a suit, but still somehow managed to look a little grungy, so Paul was weary of opening the door any farther.

"This is the Kaligaris's residence, yes?" Paul eyed the man and nodded his head.

"Is Lena here? May I speak with her?" Paul hardened. He didn't like the fact that this man wanted to talk with Lena after all that had happened last night.

"Hold on," Paul said hesitating a little. He closed the door.

Inside the kitchen, Lena heard two voices. One of course was Paul's, but the other she couldn't quite place. He had a strange accent. Suddenly a bizarre idea planted itself in her mind.

'_What if…what if it was Kostos? It couldn't be. Or could it? Hmmm. Kostos was on a business trip…but he WASN'T in Greece. He loved America; surely he had come here. And it wasn't unknown for him to come all the way over here just to see her. But to see her? He was married and had a kid. Then again he had said that he would never stop loving her…' _And sure enough that man sounded just like him. Len sucked in her breath and listened closer. The man was asking for her.

Lena panicked when she heard Paul close the door. She grabbed her purse and scribbled Paul a note:

'_I have to go. I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon. XO Lena'_

**MY LOVES!! So. It's up! What do you guys think? Sorry. I guess my writing style is just dramatic lol. I love you kids & your reviews. Like I said, you're what keeps me going!! In all fairness, when I actually write… Hope you like it!!**

**XO Kaitlin**


End file.
